La Leyenda de Zelda: La Sombra de los Recuerdos
by DorothyUranga
Summary: Link se encuentra ante un desafío mental: Debe recordar algo importante para calmar su ser con la ayuda de Zernaa, un hombre viejo de una isla quien le enseña cómo usar la mente y no la fuerza, ¡acompáñalo en su aventura!
1. Héroe del Tiempo

**I. Héroe del Tiempo**

Justo en las faldas de Hyrule, yace un pequeño pueblo sin nombre, varias personas de ahí le dicen "La Tierra de Farore" por los grandes campos verdes que hay, muchos dicen que Farore nació ahí y por eso los pastizales son más verdes que en otro lugar. En ese pequeño poblado, nació un pequeño niño muy peculiar, de cabellos dorados y ojos de diamante, a quien nombraron Link. Aquél niño creció con sus tíos y un primo suyo, pues sus padres habían muerto cuando él era un infante. Aclaro que ahora mismo, ese pequeño tiene doce años.

Ahora mismo, él se ha dedicado a la agricultura, artesanías y gran variedad de cosas para poder ayudar a sacar adelante a esa pequeña familia, quienes se dedican a vender en el Reino de Hyrule cada fin de semana, pues el Reino les queda a cuatro horas en caballo. Su tía, de nombre Viacka, se dedica principalmente a hacer deliciosos quesos, donde la leche que compra proviene del Rancho LonLon; su primo Rondel ayuda a su padre a cosechar toda fruta y verdura que siembran en su gran campo, para así mismo, ir a venderla en el Reino; Ruul, el tío de Link, se dedica a ir por la leche del Rancho LonLon y siembra toda clase de fruta y verdura; Link ayuda a quien puede, ya que es el menor de todos, lo que más hace, son artesanías que compran las personas que van a Hyrule o a su pequeño pueblo como viajeros.

Normalmente, los que van a Hyrule de su familia, son su tío y su primo. Su primo ha tenido el honor de ver a la princesa Zelda de lejos, pues aquella pequeña excelencia le gusta dar pequeños recorridos por sus tierras. Link siempre se ha quedado con enormes ánimos de ir a Hyrule, que siempre, cuando ellos van los fines de semana, le pregunta a su tía _"¿Has ido al Reino? ¿Cómo es aquél?"_, quien le responde con una gran sonrisa y ríe de la inocencia de su sobrino. _"Es un hermoso lugar, cariño"_, siempre le responde _"Tu madre y yo siempre solíamos ir a comprar cosas para la casa, nos divertíamos demasiado"_, por alguna razón, había agregado.

— ¡Cuéntame más, por favor!—dijo Link feliz

— ¿Qué más te puedo decir?—pensó observando el techo— Siempre que íbamos se emocionaba tanto que se ponía colorada, por andar siempre saltando de la felicidad, conoció a tu padre

— ¿Cómo fue?

—Un día fuimos a Hyrule, como acostumbrábamos ir todos los días quince de los meses, para ella era una larga espera. El día quince de un verano, fuimos demasiado temprano a Hyrule, tu madre ya tenía alrededor de 22 años. Llegamos tranquilamente, entramos y como era su costumbre, empezó a saltar de la emoción y, como obra de magia, surgió el amor a primera vista. Tu padre era un caballero primerizo, estaba aprendiendo cómo hacer guardia en la entrada del Reino, en aquél entonces, puede que haya tenido algunos 20 años

— ¿Mi padre era más pequeño que mi madre?—dijo Link sorprendido

—Así es, Link, aunque parecían de la misma edad—prosiguió—. La primera vez que se vieron a los ojos, se quedaron suspendidos, por eso creo que fue amor a primera vista. Hablaron, se conocieron, salieron juntos por unos cuantos meses, casi un año y terminaron casándose. Al siguiente año, naciste tú, pequeño Link

—Suena muy bien—se había puesto serio de repente—. Tía, ¿cómo es que murieron?—al haber dicho eso, Viacka se había quedado suspendida, nunca antes había preguntado—. Creo que ya estoy listo, tía, quiero afrontar esto

—Una vez hubieron varios hombres en Hyrule grandes seguidores de Ganondorf, el hombre más malicioso que haya habido en la historia. Tu padre trabajaba para el rey, llegó a conocer a la princesa Zelda. Aquellos hombres querían rebelarse, empezaron a quemar todo el Reino de Hyrule que se llegó a notar en nuestro pueblo; tu madre se había preocupado, pues sentía esa mala sensación que, al poco rato, decidió ir sola al Reino—había mirado triste el suelo—. Le había dicho que no fuera, pues podría sucederle algo, ella me dijo que no importaba, ella iba a estar bien. Le creí. Emprendió un viaje a caballo sin detenerse, pidiéndome de favor que, si le ocurría algo a ella, yo me encargara de ti…

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Ay, Link—miró tristemente al pobre—. Tus padres nunca regresaron. Tuve que ir yo al siguiente día junto a mi esposo, dejándolos a ti y a Rondel con una vecina. Busqué entre tantos cuerpos, hallando a mi hermana con su esposo a lado—dio un gran suspiro—. El hombre que había empezado aquello, se suicidó al final, tu padre murió protegiendo a todo el Reino—Link había entristecido—. Mi pequeño Link, no te preocupes—fue a abrazarlo, aquél pequeño había empezado a llorar—, tus padres ya descansan con las Diosas y ahora nos están cuidando, tú eres la prueba de su existencia, mi pequeño Link—el pequeño no pronunciaba ni una palabra, Viacka le vio a los ojos—. No llores tanto o te arderán los ojitos—le dijo sonriente, Link hizo lo mismo—Te pareces a tu padre, cuando él lloraba ponía esos gestos

— ¿Viste a mi padre llorar?—secaba sus lágrimas

—Era un hombre demasiado sensible, querido, cuando supo del embarazo de tu madre, empezó a llorar poniendo justo los mismos gestos que tú. Tu madre tuvo que calmarlo, diciéndole exactamente lo que acabo de decirte—sonrió—. Siempre es bueno recordar las cosas bonitas de la vida, Link, no hay que quedarnos en el pasado duro, pues no disfrutaríamos el presente bueno

—Está bien, tía Viacka—sonrió Link—. ¿Continuaremos con los quesos?—dijo invitándola

—Claro, Link—continuaron con su trabajo

Terminaron la noche preparando los quesos. Comían un poco por diversión y jugaban con agua al momento de lavarse las manos. La noche se había hecho larga, pues prepararlos, cortarlos y empacarlos no era sencillo. Durmieron en la sala, ya bastante agotados. Viacka abrazaba a Link por el frío que hacía. A la mañana siguiente, Ruul y Rondel llegaron demasiado temprano que despertaron a ambos, dando las buenas noticias de que ya habían tenido demasiadas ganancias y que tenían pensado volver el siguiente día. Viacka había preguntado por qué la prisa, ellos contestaron con una sonrisa y dijeron que habían vendido completamente todo, hasta el punto de llegar a tener mucha gente preguntando cuándo volverían. A Viacka el sueño se le había ido, saltó de a emoción y dijo que también, de paso, podrían vender sus quesos. Todos tan extasiados, Rondel se detuvo, pensando en que se había quedado de ver con un amigo, pero ni uno le vio problema, pues Link podía ya ir, al fin que nunca había estado en Hyrule. Decidieron llevar a Link en vez de a su primo. Todo el día se la pasaron preparándose, pues saldrían en la madrugada para llegar al Reino. Acomodaron los quesos, las frutas y las verduras en el carruaje. Todos se fueron a dormir después de que finalizaron sus tareas.

En toda la noche, Link no podía dormir, tenía tanto en mente ir a Hyrule que las horas se fueron bastante rápido. Se la había pasado soñando despierto, pensaba que era un gran aventurero de todo el mar y que salvaba a la gente de cualquier mal. Cuando estaba a punto de recuperar su sueño, su tía Viacka llegó a su habitación y le despertó. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y ya debía partir con su tío. A Link no le quedó de otra, tuvo que levantarse desganado. Se vistió, bajó las escaleras, salió de su casa con una tacita llena de leche y se subió al carruaje con la ayuda de su tío. _"Puede que pasemos al Rancho LonLon, Link"_, le había dicho su tío, _"Iré a pagarle unas cuantas cosas a un amigo y nos marcharemos"_, había visto que su sobrino se notaba agotado. _"Puedes dormir en el camino"_, había agregado con una gran sonrisa. Link se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, el camino era bastante interesante, pero sus ganas de dormir habían hecho que se rindiera. Pasaron alrededor de tres horas y media, ya habían llegado al Rancho LonLon, pero Ruul no quería despertar a su sobrino, así que le dejó reposar dejándolo solo en el carruaje. Cuando Link notó que se habían detenido, se despertó y miró a su alrededor, a su derecha había un letrero enorme que decía _"Rancho LonLon"_. Saltando de la emoción, el pequeño bajó del carruaje y corrió a toda velocidad hasta entrar. Ya adentro, se quedó mirando a las vacas y los _cuccos_, sin poder aguantar la tentación de querer corretearlos_._ Al estar a punto de hacerlo, una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños se acercó a él, deteniéndolo.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?—dijo gritando muy fuerte y dirigiéndose a él— ¡Eso no se le hace a los animalitos! ¡Ni a nadie!—Link se había quedado suspendido, la vergüenza había hecho que se incomodara y sonrojara— ¿Quién eres, niño rubio?—Link no se atrevía a contestar, era bastante tímido— Dime, ¿quién eres y qué te trae por aquí?—salió Ruul de una casa que estaba a lado

— ¿Qué sucede?—miró a la niña de cabello castaño

—Él estaba a punto de corretear a mis queridos _cuccos_—dijo señalándolo, Ruul le vio sorprendido

— ¡Pero, Link! Te creí dormido—Link se acercó a él escondiéndose detrás

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?—había salido también el amigo de Ruul, Talon

— ¿Qué sucede, Ruul?—había preguntado Talon

—Mi sobrino, Link, estaba persiguiendo sus _cuccos_—había dicho

— ¡Oh!—exclamó— Así que tú eres el pequeño Link, dime, ¿cómo te ha ido?—al hacerle esa pregunta, Link se sonrojó y agachó la mirada—. Eres igual que tu madre, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la conocí—miró a la niña de cabellos castaños, que al parecer, era su hija—. Pequeña hija mía, ven—ella se acercó—. Te presento a Malon, mi querida niña, ella es un año menor que tú, Link

—Mucho gusto, Link—dijo un poco molesta

—Un placer—había dicho en voz baja haciendo una pequeña reverencia, todos habían empezado a reír

— ¿Por qué no se van a jugar? Todavía no acabamos con los asuntos pendientes, ¿verdad, Ruul?

—Claro, claro; ve Link, juega con Malon—los dos hombres se habían ido de nuevo a la casa

—Así que, Link, ¿te gusta perseguir animalitos?—decía molesta, Link no respondía— ¿Eh?

—No, yo… No…—decía nervioso— Perdón, no quería hacerlo

—Está bien, te perdonaré, sólo por haber sido el sobrino del amigo de mi papá—Link se había quedado callado— ¿Te gustaría jugar, Link?

— ¿A qué jugamos?

—A que si yo te toco, me echo a correr y tú debes tocarme para yo tratar de atraparte

—Ah, sí, sí; he llegado a jugar eso con mi primo, pero normalmente él…—Malon ya le había tocado— ¡Oye, no!—dijo espantado, enseguida empezó a perseguirla

Malon era una niña rápida y Link demasiado lento, se la pasó muchos minutos tratando de atraparla sin conseguir algún resultado, hasta que tuvo que esconderse para sorprenderla. Ahora era el turno de Malon, estuvo persiguiendo a Link y en segundos lo atrapó, riéndose de él. Link estaba desesperado, no habían pasado ni siquiera dos minutos y ya le había alcanzado. De nuevo le estuvo correteando sin lograr alcanzarla. Ruul salió de la casa de Talon y se dirigió a Link, quien estaba empapado de sudor y respirando bruscamente, le dijo que ya era la hora de irse. Link tuvo que despedirse de Malon al igual que de Talon, todavía les faltaba una hora o menos de recorrido. _"Eres un chico lento, de ahora en adelante te diré 'Lenkto', en honor a tu lentitud"_, dijo riéndose, a Link no le había hecho ni una gracia, pero aún así sonrió y se hicieron amigos. Ruul se despidió y le dijo a Link que ya debían irse, recorrieron el pequeño pasillo hasta que llegaron a su carruaje y se subieron a él, haciendo mover a los caballos. Link de nuevo se durmió, pues haber corrido había sido demasiado agotador, pero su sueño no le duró mucho, llegaron exactamente en una hora al Reino, y eso significaba que el ruido de todo el sitio era más escandaloso. Link se levantó y miró el enorme castillo de Hyrule, su somnolencia se había esfumado en automático, había mucho ruido, pero no era un ruido agotador, era uno inspirador. Ruul se dirigió a un cierto sitio del Mercado de Hyrule y empezó a preparar sus cosas; ya había, increíblemente, mucha gente esperando por él. Puso su puesto como era de costumbre y así mismo, empezó a vender. Todos observaban al pequeño Link, pues nunca había estado en el Reino y les daba curiosidad saber quién era. Muchas mujeres preguntaban por él, a lo que su tío contestaba que era su sobrino, todas quedaban impactadas por la lindura que era; Link se sonrojaba cuando las mujeres se acercaban a él para sacudirle su cabellera. De repente, el sonido de Hyrule empezó a esfumarse, todos empezaron a ver hacia la entrada del castillo y empezaron a decir que la princesa Zelda de nuevo iba a salir.

— ¿Qué sucede?—había preguntado Link

—Al parecer la princesa Zelda saldrá del castillo, como hace de costumbre. Ya la conozco, es una niña muy linda—le dijo—. A veces nos compra frutas, dice que son deliciosas—todos empezaban a abrirle paso a la princesa, que ya había salido—. Debe conocerte, Link—se acercaba al puesto de su tío

— ¡Ruul!—había gritado la princesa— Qué bueno que le veo el día de hoy, tenía un enorme antojo de fruta para esta bella mañana

—Princesa, me alegra escuchar eso—miró a Link—. Princesa, le presento a mi sobrino, se llama Link; pequeño Link, ella es la princesa Zelda—dijo Ruul

— ¿Acaso eres el hijo del caballero Nador?—había mencionado el nombre del padre de Link— ¡Diosas! ¡Llegué a conocerlo!—se acercó a él, sosteniéndole las manos— Es un placer, Link—le miró de pies a cabeza—. Te pareces más a tu madre Kifan por tus ojos, pero por tu cabello alborotado, más a tu padre

—G-Gracias, princesa—había hecho una reverencia

— ¡Dime Zelda!—Link estaba ruborizado— Mi padre debe conocerte, siempre he soñado con este momento, Link—miró a su tío— ¿Podría dejármelo por unos momentos, señor Ruul?

— ¡Claro, princesa! ¡Llévalo a que conozca el Reino! Es lo que ha querido desde que era más pequeño

—Muchas gracias, Ruul—jaló a Link de la mano, llevándoselo hacia la entrada del castillo

No caminaron mucho para llegar a la entrada. Zelda abrió la puerta y jaló a Link hacia adentro, aquél chico se encontraba nervioso, nunca había creído que conocería tan de cerca a la princesa Zelda. Pasaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar donde el rey yacía. Zelda entró emocionada, llamando a su padre por su nombre: _"Versen, padre"_, dijo Zelda, _"¿Recuerdas al caballero Nador, el que siempre te protegió cuando sucedió la catástrofe?"_, el rey había volteado, era un hombre bien vestido, con una enorme barba de color café y su corona llena de diamantes. _"Por supuesto que recuerdo al hombre que nos salvó, hija mía"_, miró a Zelda y de reojo a Link, _"¿Por qué la pregunta?"_. _"Padre, él es su hijo"_, dijo emocionada. El rey le miró y se acercó a él con cuidado. Estando demasiado cerca, se agachó y le vio a los ojos. _"Me parece increíble, la última vez que te había visto, eras sólo un bebé, ahora eres un pequeño caballero"_, dijo sonriente, _"¿Cuál es su nombre, caballero?"_, ya lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo salir de él. _"Soy Link, su majestad"_, hizo una pequeña reverencia. El rey sonrió y se rió un poco, _"El color de tus ojos son los de la esposa de Nador, pero la mirada, es completamente de él, tu padre. Bienvenido seas a Hyrule, Link"_, dijo el rey contento; haciéndole, enseguida, más preguntas acerca de cómo había estado todo en su casa. Zelda y Link se la pasaron ahí hablando con el Rey muchos minutos, hasta que interrumpieron al mismo por asuntos del Reino. La princesa Zelda miró a Link contenta y le dijo que ya había tenido esa sensación antes y que no sabía de dónde, pero presentía que ya era el momento de haberse conocido. Aquella princesa le estuvo comentando muchas cosas acerca de su corta vida, lo que hacía para entretenerse y por qué salía de vez en cuando al Mercado de Hyrule. También le contó cómo había muerto su madre. Según su historia, se había sacrificado por protegerla, pues aquellos fanáticos de Ganondorf estaban arrasando con todos y se encontraban bastante cerca de entrar al castillo. Dejó encerrada a Zelda en su habitación y se fue a enfrentarles junto a todos los caballeros, incluyendo a Nador. Dijo también que de ahí en adelante, no supo nada más, pues era demasiado pequeña (tenían ambos alrededor de tres años). Link no supo qué contestarle, pues él no recordaba nada en absoluto. La princesa se le quedó viendo entusiasmada, sostuvo las manos de Link y le dijo que si podían ser amigos; el pequeño Link se ruborizó un poco y dijo que estaba bien, él también tenía esa extraña sensación en el estómago, como si algo similar hubiera pasado ya hace tiempo. Zelda le invitó a salir del castillo, para conocer más del Reino de Hyrule, Link aceptó su propuesta y así salieron corriendo. Se fueron a una gran fuente del centro del Reino, jugaron con el agua y se dedicaban a espantar a las aves que pasaban por ahí. Fueron también a "La Tienda de la Máscara Feliz"; viendo gran variedad, ambos compraron sus máscaras, cada quien la suya, Zelda sostuvo la máscara de los Sheikah y Link la máscara con el rostro de un Deku. Cuando corrían y corrían por el Reino, ambos se toparon con una enorme estatua de _alguien_ observando el cuerpo de, tal vez, Ganondorf con una espada enterrada en el pecho. Cuando Link se detuvo a mirarla, se había puesto serio completamente y una tonada empezó a sonar en su mente. _"Esa es la estatua del Héroe que salvó a Hyrule alguna vez"_, le dijo Zelda al oído, _"¿Apoco no es apuesto?"_, dijo felizmente mirando la estatua. _"Me es familiar"_, dijo Link con una mirada seria. _"Se parece un poco a ti, Link"_, dijo la princesa, _"Es muy chistoso, ya que los dos se llaman igual"_. _"Mi tía me dijo que mis padres me pusieron así en su honor"_, dijo Link. _"Mi padre me dijo lo mismo"_, dijo Zelda sonriente, _"Me dijo que 'El Caballero Link' salvó alguna vez a una princesa llamada 'Zelda', ¿no es raro?"_, dijo Zelda mientras se alejaba de Link, quería seguir jugando con él a _"las máscaras"_. Link se fue con ella, mirando seriamente la estatua, pero de nuevo marcando una sonrisa para jugar con su nueva amiga.

Las horas se fueron demasiado rápido, recorrieron todo el Reino hasta el atardecer, que habían llegado a la salida del Reino. Link estaba a punto de salir, pero Zelda le detuvo, había dicho que su padre le había prohibido la salida del Reino, ya que allá afuera las cosas eran peligrosas y que podían salir monstruos. Link miró la puerta y le dijo a Zelda que él quería salir algún día sin nadie a su lado, como un aventurero. La princesa le miró y dijo que eso se haría realidad si se esforzaba, de repente, le preguntó por qué querría salir y hacia dónde; Link respondió inspirado, su mirada cambió a una demasiada decidida, dijo que quería recorrer todos los mares, hallar tesoros, conocer nuevas personas y demás cosas que no se le ocurrían en ese instante. Zelda le miró seria, de repente se le salió de la boca decir _"Océanos, océanos, océanos…"_, y una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, _"Como si ya hubiera estado en él…"_, dijo con un tono melancólico, que fue interrumpido por el sonido de un carruaje, que era de su tío Ruul, quien le dijo a Link que ya era hora de marcharse porque era demasiado tarde y que mejor irían al Rancho LonLon a quedarse a dormir, al fin que las puertas de Talon siempre estarán abiertas para los _viejos amigos_. Link se despidió de la princesa, quien le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Él, ruborizado, se dirigió a su tío y así se fueron en el carruaje, que al avanzar, Link no dejaba de mirar a la princesa. Todo el camino se la pasó viendo por detrás, hacia el reino y el castillo, pensando únicamente en su amiga Zelda. Le llegaban muchas cosas en la mente, como la estatua, su mirada, todo lo que le contaba y el beso que le dio al final. Sostuvo la máscara y se le quedó viendo fijamente, donde de repente el carruaje se movió bruscamente, haciendo que Link se callera. Ruul se detuvo y fue enseguida por Link, quien estaba todavía tirado en el suelo mirando a su alrededor los árboles y el pasto. _"Esto ya me había sucedido"_, había dicho Link, _"Esta extraña sensación, junto a la máscara"_, sacudió su cabeza, su tío ya había ido por él, disculpándose y levantándolo, preguntando si estaba bien. Subieron los dos de nuevo al carruaje, mientras Link miraba de nuevo su máscara, una extraña sensación hacía que le recorriera la espalda, lo que sentía no era común. El pequeño Link se la pasó pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día que las horas de nuevo se fueron como el viento, llegaron en la noche al Rancho LonLon, donde Malon los atendió con mucho cariño, nombrando a Link por su mote. Link se metió al cuarto que Malon le había mencionado, se fue con su máscara en manos y la miró, dejándola en un rato a su lado, recostándose para irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Ruul fue a levantar a Link porque ya debían retirarse. Se levantó, se lavó el rostro, se lavó la boca y se fue junto a su tío hacia la salida. Malon les dijo a ambos que regresaran otro día, y a Link le dijo que ojalá y regresara sólo para jugar, quien respondió con una amigable sonrisa. Se fueron hacia el carruaje y subieron, ahora Link no sentía cansancio como para dormir en el camino, tenía todavía esa extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse algo, donde sólo pensó en el mar y en un barco rojo, abrió y miró, estaba observando el castillo. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, imaginando ahora un enorme calabozo, donde había encerrada una chica. Los abrió, sintiendo un enorme dolor de cabeza, mejor había decidido dejar de pensar y ponerse a disfrutar del bello paisaje, donde cada vez el castillo estaba más y más lejos, hasta que se hizo completamente invisible. Aquella era la señal de que estaban a punto de llegar a casa. El pasto empezó a hacerse más verde, ya era hora, a lo lejos estaba la casa de Ruul y Viacka. Ella estaba afuera dándole agua a sus flores, al mirar el carruaje, esperó contenta hasta que llegaron. Saludó a Link alegremente, pero él se notaba un tanto serio, no podía pensar en nada más que los extraños sucesos, bajó distraído y se metió a la casa. Viacka le vio tristemente, preguntándole a Ruul qué había sucedido allá en Hyrule, él no supo contestar, dijo que Link se encontró así después de haber visto y paseado con la princesa Zelda. Ella le miró extrañada que decidió entrar a la casa a ver qué había sucedido. Entró y le preguntó a Rondel dónde estaba Link, él dijo que se había metido a su habitación, así mismo, subió las escaleras y fue por él. Tocó la puerta, del otro lado no respondían. Entró sin preguntar más y vio a Link sentado en la cama.

— ¿Link?—le preguntó entrando lentamente— ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

—Tía—dijo con otro tono de voz—, me siento extraño

— ¿Qué te sucede?—se acercó a él sentándose a su lado

— ¿Nunca has sentido que eres tú y a la vez no lo eres? Como si este fuera tu cuerpo, pero no tu mente—dijo de una forma natural

—Cariño, me estás espantando—le vio de una forma rara—. Tú nunca habías hablando de tal forma

—Siento que debo descubrir algo de mí, ¿pero qué?—dijo mirándose las manos— Mis manos no son las mismas, mi atuendo tampoco, siento que me hace falta algo—se había levantado, mirando su propio reflejo en un espejo de su habitación

—Cariño, hablas como alguien de 17 años…—se levantó y tocó su frente— No, creo que algo anda mal contigo, hay que llevarte al médico, tienes un poco de fiebre—se llevó jalando a Link

—Tía, nunca te había conocido—miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está mi abuela?

—Ella murió hace cinco años, ¿no recuerdas, cariño?—dijo sosteniendo sus mejillas— Diosas, estás ardiendo, ¡Ruul, Ruul!

Link desvaneció en unos instantes después de que Ruul había checado a Link, él le confesó a su esposa que se había caído por culpa de un agujero en el suelo. Se lo llevaron corriendo hacia el doctor más cercano de su pueblo, quien les atendió enseguida. Viacka le comentó a su esposo lo que había dicho Link antes de desmayarse, él le miró sorprendido, era algo anormal. En el momento que salió el doctor, este le dijo que el golpe no tuvo que ver, pues no estaba herido, pero que sí pudo haber sido por la onda de calor que había recibido allá en Hyrule y que las alucinaciones se pueden explicar con eso. El doctor le dio sólo un medicamento para la fiebre, que era un jarabe, y le pidieron que dejara que reposara toda la tarde hasta el anochecer, y que, si llegase a no parar la fiebre, que lo llevaran con él inmediatamente. La pareja aceptó y así mismo, Link salió con un gesto enfermo. Se lo llevaron a su casa, se tomó su medicamento y dejaron que reposara toda la tarde, mientras se preguntaban qué pudo haber pasado, por qué esa clase de preguntas habría hecho el pequeño Link. Rondel dijo que el golpe que había recibido pudo haberle afectado, la pareja se quedó pensando, pero Viacka agregó que el doctor había dicho que no tenía ningún golpe. Se quedaron bastante pensativos hasta que cayó la noche en La Tierra de Farore y todos decidieron irse a dormir sin pensar más en eso. El pequeño de la casa se levantó, su fiebre ya se había ido al igual que sus pensamientos extraños, sólo se había dedicado a salir para ver la Luna en su mejor esplendor, suspirando por la princesa Zelda y su sueño de viajar por todo el océano. De tanto pensar y analizar sus deseos, se quedó dormido en el pasto del jardín de la casa de sus tíos, quienes se despertaron temprano y al notar que Link no estaba, se dieron un buen susto que lo buscaron por toda la casa, hasta que Rondel salió y lo vio tirado en el pasto. Se acercó a él espantado, sosteniendo su frente y escuchando su pecho, estaba bien, sólo que muy dormido.

— ¡Primo! ¡Primo!—le agitó

— ¡Ah!—se despertó con los ojos entreabiertos— Oh, Diosas, me he quedado dormido aquí—se rascaba los ojos

— ¡Link está aquí, mamá, papá!—gritó Rondel— Nos preocupaste, Link—le dijo con un tono enojado

— ¡Perdóname! No quería provocarles eso, sólo que me…—había salido su tía de la casa, corriendo hacia él

—Oh, Link—corrió a abrazarle—. No hagas eso, no te quedes aquí afuera sin avisar

—Perdón, tía, me había quedado dormido—respondía a su abrazo

—Rondel, qué bueno que lo encontraste—acarició su mejilla—. Mejor hay que entrar, hace frío aquí—Link y Rondel se levantaron, dirigiéndose a la casa, entrando normal—Link, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

—Bien, ¿por qué?—dijo como sin saber de qué hablaba

—Ayer estabas extraño, hablabas como un joven de 16 o 17 años, como tu primo

— ¡Mamá!—dijo riéndose

— ¿En serio?—pensó un poco— Recuerdo poco, pero yo creo que fue por la fiebre que me dio

—Es verdad, eso pudo ser—se dirigió a su estufa—. Prepárense, vamos a desayunar

Todos fueron a lavarse las manos, el tío de Link se encontraba trabajando en su campo. Los dos muchachos empezaron a ayudar a Viacka a poner los vasos, cubiertos y servilletas en la mesa en lo que ella preparaba los alimentos. Justo cuando terminó, sirvió leche y huevo revuelto a los dos chicos, mientras que llenó en una charola, pan partido y lo sirvió en la mesa. Empezaron a comer sin líos, con calma y sin hablar, Rondel quería ir con un amigo suyo a Hyrule por unos libros que no pudo conseguir en el pequeño pueblo, había mencionado que llegaría al otro día y que se alojaría con otro amigo que conoció allá en Hyrule. Su madre no se veía tan contenta, pero por la seguridad que había en Hyrule, le dejó ir sin más rodeos. Rondel se levantó, agradeció por la comida y así mismo se fue hacia la casa de su amigo. Link y Viacka se quedaron ahí y continuaron con su desayuno, el pequeño no sabía qué decir al igual que su tía, prefirieron guardar silencio. _"Y, ¿qué piensas hacer hoy, Link?"_, le preguntó Viacka mientras le daba un mordisco al pan. _"No sabría decirte, no tengo planes"_, contestó Link moviendo su comida con el tenedor. _"Si es así, ¿me acompañarías a dejar un pedido?"_, le preguntó su tía; _"Claro, ¿pedido de qué?"_, preguntó mirando fijamente a su tía; "_Una muchacha me pidió unas cuantas frutas y un queso, tardaremos un poco ya que está al otro lado del pueblo"_, dijo su tía con ánimo. Link aceptó con la cabeza y con una mirada iluminada, ya tenía ganas de hacer algo en su pequeño pueblo. Se arreglaron y prepararon para salir, en unas cuantas horas, comieron de nuevo pero con Ruul a lado, Rondel ya se había retirado. Salieron de la casa al atardecer, irían a llegar en la noche ya que aquella mujer se encontraba a media hora de ahí. Se despidieron de Ruul y partieron tomados de la mano. Link se la pasó pensando en sus aventuras en el océano, que por simple curiosidad, le preguntó a su tía.

—Tía, si fuera un aventurero, ¿qué dirías?—dijo apenado

— ¿Aventurero? Eres muy pequeño, Link, en el mar hay mucha gente mala, está llena de piratas—se había sorprendido por su pregunta

— ¿Piratas bastante malos, capaces de matar?—dijo preocupado

—Así es, el mundo está lleno de gente mala, es un milagro que estemos bien aquí en este pequeño pueblo—sonrió

—No importa si son tan malos, a mí no me harían nada—dijo feliz y bastante confiado

—No digas eso, Link—su tonó cambió a uno serio—. Le prometí a tu madre que no dejaría que te sucediera algo, si tienes pensado ser un aventurero, debes dejar ese sueño—Link agachó la mirada con ese comentario, Viacka lo notó—. Perdóname, Link—se agachó para verle a los ojos—, en serio no me cabe en la mente tú yendo a islas sólo para aventurar, mi pequeño

-Algún día creceré, tía, y tendré que valerme por mí mismo—dijo serio también—. No quiero siempre estar atrás de ti, quiero también valerme por mí mismo

—Bueno, claro está que yo no soy para toda la eternidad—sonrió—. Si ese es tu deseo, Link, quiero que lo hagas pero cuando ya seas mayor de edad—a Link se le iluminó el rostro con una enorme sonrisa

— ¿Hablas en serio, tía?—dijo emocionado, mientras su tía se paraba, sostenía la mano de Link y seguían caminando

—Hablo en serio—sonrió

Caminaron platicando de cómo Link soñaba sus aventuras, saltaba imaginando que tenía una espada en su mano y que peleaba contra muchos maleantes al mismo tiempo Viacka le veía con emoción, le gustaba cumplir sueños de gente que quería. Siguieron caminando hasta hallar la casa de la mujer que había pedido un encargo. Al abrir, era una chica de alrededor de 23 años, con cabello rojizo y ojos azules, recibió amablemente a los dos, invitándolos a pasar. Link le miró, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su estómago, algo parecido a nervios y emoción. Las dos se sorprendieron de cómo Link miraba a la chica, que le preguntaron varias veces qué era lo que pasaba. _"Sólo me siento extraño"_, respondió. Platicaron un rato hasta que tuvieron que partir, Viacka dijo _"Hasta luego, Anju"_, provocando que el pequeño rubio sacudiera su cabeza y empezara a analizar qué era ese sentimiento. Cerró los ojos e imaginó, su mente creó un sitio parecido a una cocina, donde platicaba con ella de un hombre y le pedía que dejara una carta en el buzón. Despertó de golpe y volvió a cerrar los ojos, viéndola en otro sitio y a lado de ella, una reja con varios _cuccos_. Volvió a despertar de su sueño de golpe, diciéndole a su tía, quien caminaba sin parar, que empezaba a sentirse extraño. Viacka se acercó a él y le tocó de la frente, gritando de nuevo que tenía fiebre. Se fue con él en brazos hacia su casa, corriendo, pues allá estaba su medicina. Al entrar de golpe a la casa, Ruul le miró espantado, preguntando enseguida qué había sucedido. Dejó a Link en el sillón de la sala, diciendo que tenía fiebre de nuevo. _"¿Qué, otra vez?"_, dijo molesto Ruul; _"Algo extraño le sucede a nuestro pequeño"_, decía mientras preparaba su medicina, Link tenía los ojos cerrados, como si los presionara. _"Link, bebe, por favor"_, dijo mientras le acercaba la cuchara a su boca, Link dio un sorbo y se recostó de nueva cuenta. _"¿Por qué crees que le haya sucedido otra vez?"_, preguntó Ruul; _"No lo sé, querido, pero si sigue así, lo llevaremos de nuevo con el doctor; y si persiste, con el doctor de Hyrule"_, había dicho decidida mientras observaba cómo el pequeño Link sufría con ese dolor. En su mente sólo recorrían cosas extrañas, que ni él mismo sabía su significado, veía su propio reflejo, era un chico con sus mismos rasgos, pero con otro cuerpo, en unas ocasiones más maduro y en otros un poco más joven. Entre más imaginaba, al pobre Link le dolía más la cabeza, era tanto el dolor, que gritaba. Al escuchar los gritos de Link, entre Ruul y Viacka sostenían al pobre, pues parecía que quería arrancarse el cabello. _"¡No baja! ¡Lo siento aún más caliente!"_, dijo desesperado Ruul; _"¡Diosas, ayúdenos!... ¡Hay que meterlo en agua fría!"_, le gritó, empezándolo a cargar y llevándolo hacia el baño. Ruul abrió la llave de agua fría, metiendo a Link así con ropa, el pobre no paraba de imaginar demasiadas cosas, decidió abrir los ojos. _"Link, estarás bien, sólo hay que bajar la fiebre"_, dijo Ruul mientras la tina se llenaba de agua, poco a poco, en segundos, a Link se le fue bajando su fiebre. Su mirada se veía tranquila, aunque sudaba demasiado, la pareja le veía entristecida y nerviosa, no sabían qué era lo que le pasaba. Sacaron a Link de la tina y le vistieron con su ropa de dormir, dejándolo en su suave cama para que descansara. En la sala, mientras Viacka bajaba las escaleras, Ruul se mordía un dedo y daba vueltas. Se unió la pareja y empezaron a hablar acerca de lo sucedido y de lo que deberían hacer. No concluyeron en nada, sólo dijeron que si persistía su fiebre, entonces irían con el médico de Hyrule, pues como allá tenían más tecnología, podrían hacerle un examen completo.

En la noche, Link había tenido un sueño extraño. Estaba de nuevo en ese calabozo donde estaba la chica en la cárcel, era en tercera persona. Había vencido a un guardia de ahí adentro y así mismo, abrió la puerta y entró. La chica le decía muchas cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, era como si balbuceara pero no entendía qué decía. En la realidad, sentía que era la princesa Zelda. La llevó afuera de aquél calabozo, hasta que notó que estaba en un castillo. Miraba a la princesa como si no supiera a dónde ir, ella le decía claramente "_¿Qué pasa?"_, pero Link se había despertado por haberse caído de la cama. _"Pero qué extraño sueño"_, se dijo a sí mismo, _"Siento como si ya debiera partir, pero, ¿a dónde?"_, despeinó su cabellera y olió algo que provenía de la cocina. _"Mi tía… Prepara…"_, olía más_ "¡Prepara un pastel!"_, sus ojos habían cambiado y salió corriendo como torpedo, que, en unos momentos, ya estaba sentado en la mesa con baba escurriéndole. _"Buenos días, tía"_, le dijo Link, ella estaba volteada mirando cómo iba su pastel._ "Buenos días Link, te has levantado temprano, ¿no?"_, volteó a verlo y empezó a reír, _"¡Diosas, Link, tienes saliva colgando de tu boca!"_, se había acercado a él para limpiarle. _"No aguanto la tentación"_, dijo apenado. Los dos hablaron como en una mañana normal, Viacka le preguntaba cómo se sentía y cómo le había ido en la noche, a lo que Link contestó que bien y que no le había sucedido nada, eso hizo que su tía se alegrara. El pequeño se dedicó a pensar un poco y le vino a la mente ir a pasear por el pueblo. Se levantó sin decirle nada a Viacka, se metió al baño, se arregló y se preparó para salir. Su tía le preguntó a dónde iba, él le dijo que sólo daría un paseo por el pueblo, a lo que Viacka no le vio problema. Link salió cerrando la puerta y caminó sin dirección, sólo observaba las casas y lo que la gente hacía a esas horas. Después de estar caminando durante unos minutos, llegó a la biblioteca de su pueblo y recordó a su primo, entró por curiosidad, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Empezó a mirar todos los libros, sólo los hojeaba porque ni uno le interesaba, hasta que se topó con uno que trataba acerca de la creación de la Tierra de Hyrule, una historia bastante conocida por todos, así que lo dejó a un lado y miró el libro que estaba justo a su derecha. "El Rey del Mal", se titulaba. Lo abrió y justo en la primera página había un dibujo de un castillo con personas viviendo pacíficamente en Hyrule, debajo de la imagen, tenía unas cuantas palabras; cambió la página sin leer y vio la siguiente imagen donde se veía a una bestia con forma de cerdo sosteniendo un triángulo de la Trifuerza; de nuevo le había cambiado sin leer, ahora era la imagen del hombre de la estatua, pero con una forma más joven, como de su edad a lado de aquel monstruo, parecido a que estuviera a punto de enfrentarlo; volvió a cambiar la página bruscamente y miró que aquél Héroe pareciera que se estaba retirando de Hyrule, dejando que aquél monstruo hiciera de las suyas; de nuevo empezaba a sudar, decidiendo cerrar el libro y dejándolo a lado, tirándose al suelo. _"Nunca los dejé solos"_, se había dicho entre sí, analizando lo que había dicho, se daba golpes a la cabeza. La mujer, encargada de la biblioteca, se acercó a él y le preguntó qué le sucedía, Link se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo que no le pasaba nada, sólo quería sacar un libro para analizarlo. La encargada aceptó mirándolo extrañada. Lo puso en su recepción, anotó el número que tenía en la parte trasera y así se lo dio. _"Debes regresarlo en una semana o te cobraremos diez rupias por cada día que lo olvides"_, le dijo. Link sacó el libro y se fue corriendo a su casa, al entrar, su tía le dio la bienvenida y así como llegó, entró a su habitación, acomodó su cama, se puso encima de ella y empezó a leer el contenido. Cada vez que leía una oración, no importara cuán corta era, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y a empezar a sentir frío por causa de la fiebre que le daba de nuevo, pero aquél niño persistía, cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a ver cosas, veía a una niña que le obsequiaba un telescopio y miraba a través. Abría los ojos y de nuevo su fiebre venía de golpe. De nuevo cerraba los ojos y ahora estaba pasando un puente, llegando a una clase de bosque pequeño, donde estaba colgada una niña. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, era peor el frío y el dolor de cabeza, no aguantó el dolor que se desmayó, cayéndose de la cama. El golpe fue bastante notorio, Viacka subió las escaleras preguntando por Link, tocó la puerta y preguntó si se le permitía el paso, sin tener respuesta. Se preocupó tanto que tocó la puerta varias veces, hasta entrar al desesperarse. Miró a su sobrino tirado en el suelo sosteniendo el libro. Fue hacia él y se lo llevó cargando al baño, de nuevo abrió la llave de agua fría y le echó en el rostro. Link sólo movía su cara, reaccionando ante el frío. _"Está muy frío, tía"_, decía moribundo. _"No me hables de esa forma"_, le empezaba a dar cachetadas, _"Te llevaré al médico de Hyrule, no importa si voy sola"_, le echaba de nuevo agua en el rostro. En lo que la tina se llenaba, corrió por su medicamento y se lo dio directamente del frasco. _"Bebe, bebe"_, decía mientras veía cómo Link tragaba un poco. _"Empiezo a sentirme mejor, tía"_, dijo con una voz más sana. _"No puedo dejarte así, Link, cuando se baje un poco, te llevaré a Hyrule"_, dijo decidida, salió del baño, empezó a preparar ropa y comida, en un instante, Rondel llegó y al mirar la puerta del baño abierta, entró bruscamente, viendo a su primo dormido en la tina.

— ¡Madre! ¡Madre!—dijo buscándola, subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la habitación de Link

—Hijo—se acercó a él—, tu primo corre peligro, necesito ir a Hyrule para que lo revisen, ¿podrías cuidarlo mientras yo preparo mi ropa y la suya?

—Claro, mamá, cuenta conmigo—salió corriendo hacia el baño, sosteniendo el hombro de Link—. Estoy aquí, Link

—Rondel—dijo con una voz desanimada—, qué bueno que llegaste a salvo—sonrió

—No hables mucho, Link, mi mamá te llevará con el médico de Hyrule

—No necesito ningún doctor, estoy bien—dijo todavía sonriendo

—Estás diciendo disparates, si tan solo te pudieras ver, dirías lo contrario

—Me estás malinterpretando, Rondel—dijo Link todavía desganado—. Cada vez que pienso en algo, empieza a darme fiebre

— ¡Sólo dices disparates! Veré a mi mamá—se había levantado

— ¡No, espera!—sostuvo la manga del suéter que llevaba— No me dejes, debo decirlo, al menos a ti

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Rondel curioso

—Estaba leyendo el libro de "El Rey del Mal", todo me fue familiar. Cerraba los ojos y empezaban a salir lugares que no sé de dónde es, así empecé a sentirme mal—dijo cerrando los ojos

—Si es verdad, mejor ni cierres los ojos, Link

—Sólo no pensaré en eso—cerró los ojos, su tía ya estaba a punto de entrar al baño, con una bolsa en la mano

—Ya hay que sacarlo—dijo Viacka

Entre ella y su hijo sacaron a Link de la tina con cuidado, secándolo con una toalla. Cambiaron de ropa al niño y así, se fue con él en el carruaje que ella usa para llevar sus botes de leche, diciéndole a su hijo que, si su esposo preguntaba por ellos, que le dijera todo lo sucedido con Link. Subieron al carruaje y emprendieron su largo viaje. Trató de avanzar lo más rápido posible con sus caballos, la tarde había desvanecido y la noche había empezado, Viacka no detenía a los caballos, quería llegar a Hyrule lo más rápido posible. Los caballos empezaban a cansarse, debía detenerse; _"Estoy mejor, tía, mejor deja que reposemos", _le decía Link con una voz tranquila y los ojos entreabiertos; _"Se nota tu cansancio, tía"_, agregó. _"Link, no puedo hacerlo"_, dijo con lágrimas en los ojos; _"Estamos cerca del Rancho LonLon, ¿no? Reposemos un rato, la noche es fría y dudo mucho que mi fiebre suba"_, dijo sonriente; _"Está bien"_, dijo Viacka dirigiéndose hacia el Rancho. Secando sus lágrimas, llevó a sus caballos caminando tranquilamente sin apresurarlos. Bajó a Link al llegar y se lo llevó en los brazos. Talon estaba afuera haciendo unas cuantas cosas, hasta que vio a ambos caminando hacia ellos, fue corriendo para ver qué sucedía. Sostuvo a Link y se lo llevó adentro de su casa, Viacka le seguía. Lo acomodó en una cama y empezó a platicar con ella acerca de qué había sucedido. Cuando le terminó de contar todo, Talon le ofreció de sus caballos para que lo pudiera revisar el doctor, ella le miró asombrada, preguntando si estaba seguro. _"¡Seguro! Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, confío en ustedes. Deje sus caballos para que reposen y lleve los míos. Cuando vayan de regreso a la Tierra de Farore, vienen por los suyos y dejan los míos, ¿qué le parece?"_, le propuso Talon, Viacka respondió con un sí muy decidido. Ambos se pusieron en marcha quitando el equipo de los caballos de Viacka y colocando a los caballos de Talon. Ella fue por su sobrino, se lo llevó en los brazos y de nuevo se fue corriendo hacia el carruaje, subiéndose ambos, se puso en marcha en tan solo segundos. Llegaron a Hyrule en cuarenta minutos, el puente estaba a punto de subir, pero logró detener al guardia que lo subía. Entró alarmada, dirigiéndose hacia el médico con Link en los brazos, pues no estaba permitido cabalgar. Llegó en pocos minutos a la casa del doctor, pero obviamente estaba cerrado por las altas horas de la noche. _"¡Doctor, doctor!"_, gritó Viacka alarmada, despertando al pobre médico en medio de su sueño. Se asomó por la ventana, diciendo que ya estaba todo cerrado y que mejor volviera mañana, pero Viacka se rehusó, le gritó que era una urgencia y que era necesario verlo. Aquél médico se asomó de nuevo y miró a Link. _"Enseguida le abro, señora"_, le dijo. Sólo se escuchaba ruido al otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió y el doctor se asomó invitándoles a pasar. _"Discúlpeme, doctor, vengo desde muy lejos"_, dijo apenada la tía de Link. _"No se preocupe"_, rascaba sus ojos_, "¿Qué le pasa al jovencito?"_, dijo acercándose a él y tocando su frente, todavía tenía un poco de fiebre.

—Hace unos días le empezó a dar fiebre, así de repente—sacó el frasco de medicina y se la entregó al médico—. Fui con el doctor de mi pueblo, pero no le ha surgido efecto. Hoy le ha dado la peor fiebre de toda su vida

— ¿Qué hizo para bajarla?—miraba el frasco

—Tuve que meterlo a una tina llena de agua fría—dijo nerviosa— ¿Podría hacerle exámenes médicos?

—Sí, lo haré—dijo todavía mirando el frasco—. Es extraño, ésta medicina sirve, y mucho, para quitar hasta la fiebre más dura, no entiendo qué pudo haber fallado—miró a Link—. Debemos dejar que repose por esta noche, recuerde que también la noche es un factor para que suba más la fiebre. Ya mañana le haré los exámenes médicos, duerma aquí, señora, por favor—la invitó a pasar a la sala de su oficina—. Acomódese y vayamos a dormir

—Sí, doctor, le agradezco demasiado—dijo haciendo una reverencia

—Es mi deber, señora—sonrió, mientras subía unas escaleras

Viacka se acomodó entre los sillones mientras Link reposaba en una camilla, le miró preocupadamente y así, se recostó. Link soñaba de nuevo, esta vez era con otro Hyrule, uno completamente destruido. Le dio un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, como si se hubiera partido su corazón a la mitad al mirar un castillo destruido. _"¿Qué sucedió aquí?"_, se había preguntado, mientras sentía que algo salía de su cabellera. _"Ey, Link, ¿pero qué haces? ¡Debemos ir a rescatar a la princesa!"_, dijo un hada, Link no sabía qué contestarle a ella. De nuevo su cabeza empezó a estallar, a tal punto de despertar. Ya eran las seis de la mañana, Link gritó con toda su fuerza hasta llorar, gritando el nombre de Zelda. Viacka fue hacia él corriendo como loca, tratando de detener su intento de arrancarse el cabello, el médico estaba bajando rápidamente, ayudó a Viacka a sostener a Link con un enorme cinturón que cubría su torso. _"¡Diosas! ¡Este niño está ardiendo!"_, dijo espantado el doctor, _"Vaya por una jeringa y traiga la botella azul, ¡por favor!"_, seguía amarrando a Link, Viacka corrió hacia ello y se lo entregó así nada más, _"No, llene la mitad de la jeringa, por favor, es un calmante"_, le dio instrucciones. Llenó la jeringa hasta la mitad y así, el médico le pidió de nuevo que le inyectara, Link estaba completamente fuera de control, sostuvo su brazo y así, le inyectó sin pensarlo más. En tan solo segundos, su desesperación fue disminuyendo hasta dormir profundamente.

— ¡Diosas!—gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando de desesperación

—Ya veremos qué le sucede, sólo no se desespere—dijo el médico dándole una palmada en la espalda

—Es un niño, doctor, ¿qué es lo que le sucede?—cubrió su rostro con sus manos—Hace unos días estaba normal, y ahora… Y ahora…

—Cálmese—dijo el doctor—, descubriré qué es lo que pasa, sólo deme unos minutos para prepararme—había subido de nuevo, Viacka acomodó el sillón y se sentó cubriéndose el rostro y pidiéndole a las Diosas que no le hicieran nada a su sobrino

—Diosas, escuchen mi plegaria—dijo en voz baja—: Ayuden al doctor a encontrar la enfermedad de mi sobrino, por favor; él es sólo un niño de doce años que no sabe nada de la vida, por favor…—Link había empezado a susurrar, Viacka se había acercado a él cuidadosamente para escuchar

—Aryll, iré por ti…—susurró, su tía se le quedó viendo, ¿quién era Aryll?— Tetra, no me tires por ahí, ¿acaso no es…?—dijo de nuevo, dejando a su tía con dudas

—Link, Link—le había sacudido, él se había despertado—, estás susurrando—había tocado su frente, su fiebre de nuevo empezaba, pero el médico ya había bajado—Doctor, su fiebre de nuevo comienza—dijo asustada

—Deje que lo vea—se acercó y le tocó la frente—. Qué extraño, está bajando constantemente

—Quiero sentir—el médico dejó de tocar su frente y ella puso su mano sobre la misma, se encontraba ahora fresco—. Pero, hace unos momentos…—miró a Link, quien ya tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y lucía sano

—No me ha sucedido nada—dijo el pequeño sentándose en la camilla, tratando de bajarse—. No era para tanto, ¿verdad tía?

—Muchacho, te quedarás aquí hasta que te haga exámenes médicos—dijo deteniéndole—. Nunca había visto un caso como el tuyo, pequeño

—Digo lo mismo—dijo Viacka—, ni siquiera tu primo ha sufrido algo así—miró al médico—. Hágale todo examen posible, doctor

—Lo haré, me lo llevaré a revisión. Con permiso—recostó a Link y se lo llevó a un cuarto, dejando a su tía en la sala

Lo primero que hizo el doctor fue un chequeo normal, observó su garganta, escuchó su corazón, midió su ritmo cardiaco, revisó sus oídos, sus fosas nasales e hizo muchas cosas más. No tenía nada fuera de lo normal. Lo siguiente que preparó, fue un chequeo visual. Link estaba normal. Así sucesivamente empezó a hacerle montones de revisiones, anotando todos los resultados en un historial médico. _"Normal, normal, normal"_, era lo único que aparecía en la lista. Al darse casi por vencido, decidió mejor preguntarle en qué momento empezaba a sentirse mal. Link miró el suelo apenado, creyendo que el médico no le iba a creer. Él le dijo que no había problema, que le dijera, ya que así podría saber cuál era su problema en realidad. El pequeño rubio confesó que, después de haber conocido a la princesa Zelda, había sentido una extraña sensación en el estómago y la nuca, haciendo que cada vez que cerrara los ojos y empezara a imaginar, creara un Hyrule nuevo. El médico se impresionó, que le preguntó cómo eran los paisajes en su imaginación. Link le describía con detalle cada uno de los paisajes que llegó a imaginarse, agregando que había uno que llegó a ver y que estaba fuera de lo normal, que sólo eran islas y todo estaba cubierto de agua, que ya no era Hyrule. Cuando agregó eso, el médico se puso nervioso y le miró de pies a cabeza, levantándose de su silla y tocando su barba. _"¿Veo el futuro?"_, preguntó Link, a lo que el médico dijo que no lo creía, agregando que iba a hablar con su tía. Salió de aquella habitación y fue hacia ella. _"¿Ha encontrado qué tiene?"_, preguntó nerviosa; _"Siéntese, por favor"_, ella y el doctor se sentaron.

—Dígame, señora—dijo seriamente—, ¿usted es una gran devota de las Diosas?

—Desde niña, doctor—dijo desconcertada

— ¿Cree también en la Leyenda que dice que El Rey del Mal viene cada cien años a destruir Hyrule?

—Sí, también—dijo sorprendida—. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

—Entonces, si cree en el Rey del Mal, ha de creer también en el Héroe del Tiempo o el Héroe de los Vientos

—Por supuesto, doctor

—Sonará completamente extraño, pero, señora—dijo seriamente el médico—, creo que su sobrino es la reencarnación del Héroe del Tiempo—Viacka se levantó y se quedó sin palabras, sostuvo su pecho y miró alrededor de la sala

— ¿Pero cómo?—dijo confundida— Mi sobrino es un niño normal, el hecho que le hayan puesto 'Link' fue en honor al Héroe, doctor—le miró

—Me ha descrito a Hyrule de hace más de dos siglos, señora, hasta me comentó acerca de un lugar lleno de mar, sin Hyrule. Eso pasó hace muchísimo tiempo, porque El Rey del Mal lo había inundado, ¿conoce esa leyenda?

—Claro, claro—movió su cabeza—; pero eso lo pudo haber leído de algún lado, doctor

—Es sólo una suposición—aclaró el médico—. Lo que necesita su sobrino es dejar de pensar en eso, trate de alejarlo de esas historias, porque cada vez que su cerebro trabaja pensando en ello, se "sobrecarga". Si llegase a pensar demasiado, puede morir

— ¿Es en serio?—dijo asustada

—Es en serio, señora—dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto donde yacía Link—. Pequeño, ya puedes salir—Link salió tímidamente, Viacka fue hacia él y le abrazó—. Haga lo que acabo de decirle, señora, trate de mantenerlo distraído con otros asuntos. ¿Estudia en casa?

—Sí, doctor—dijo Viacka

—Bueno, pues que se ponga a estudiar de todo, menos historia, por favor—dijo poniendo sus manos en las bolsas de su bata

—Lo haré, doctor—sonrió

Sostuvo la mano del pequeño Link y se despidieron ambos del médico, agradeciendo por toda la atención y disculpándose de las molestias. El médico había sonreído, sin parar de pensar en que cabía la posibilidad de que Link fuera la reencarnación del Héroe del Tiempo. Salieron ambos sin problemas, allá afuera había más escándalo, toda la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas para comprar cosas o vender. Viacka le compró una fruta para Link, quien la devoró enseguida sonriéndole a su tía. Ella le sonreía también, pero con una mirada triste. Link le había preguntado qué le había dicho el doctor, a lo que Viacka contestó que sólo necesitaba reposar de tanta información acerca del pasado de Hyrule, provocando que Link entristeciera con decirle eso. Viacka agregó que si llegaba a llenarse de información, podía pasarle algo muy feo. _"¿Qué?"_, había preguntado el pequeño; _"Podrías morir, pequeño Link"_, dijo abrazándolo. El pequeño se había asustado, que también le abrazó muy fuerte a Viacka, _"Pero eso no ocurrirá, Link"_, le dijo hasta calmarlo. Ambos, después de su abrazo, se dirigieron a la salida del Reino. Link miró atrás de él, pensando en su amiga Zelda que no había podido ver. _"Tía, ¿podemos ver a la princesa Zelda?"_, preguntó Link tímidamente; _"No, Link"_, le contestó su tía, _"El médico dijo que ya debías dejar de pensar en Hyrule y todo relacionado a ello"_. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al carruaje. Subió a Link y después ella subió, emprendieron su camino hacia el Rancho LonLon para ir por sus caballos y dejar los de Talon. En el camino, Link miraba tristemente el castillo, que cada vez que más se alejaban, suspiraba de la tristeza, pues, quería jugar con la princesa Zelda aunque sea una última vez. De tanto pensar en ella, se había quedado dormido. Llegaron al Rancho en una hora exactamente. Viacka había despertado a Link, pues debía bajarse para cambiarse de ropa y también porque iban a cambiar los caballos. Link se levantó y se dirigió a la casa de Talon y Malon. _"¡Pero si es 'Lenkto'!"_, dijo Malon contenta, _"Ve a mi habitación para que te cambies"_, le había dirigido amablemente a su cuarto, donde Link se cambio con cuidado y sin prisas, pues seguía bastante desganado. Al salir, su tía también ya portaba otra ropa. Miró a Link y le dijo que ya hora de irse. Se despidió de Talon y Malon y se retiró, caminando tristemente, subiendo y sentándose en el carruaje. De nuevo empezaron el viaje sin que ocurriera algo innovador. Ruul y Rondel se encontraban esperando en la entrada del pueblo, vieron a Link y le preguntaron enseguida cómo estaba, a lo que respondió que no sucedía nada y que en el hogar le diría con detalles. Siguió avanzando el carruaje hasta llegar a su hogar, bajando de él y guardándolo junto a los caballos, para que reposaran. Ruul ya se encontraba ansioso de saber qué sucedía. Viacka miró a Link y le pidió que guardara sus pertenencias. Cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta de su habitación, empezó a hablarle acerca de todo lo que el médico le había mencionado. Su primo y su tío la vieron de una forma extraña, sonaba ridículo que se 'sobresaturara' de información. Así mismo, les dijo que sacaran todo libro acerca de la Historia de Hyrule. Rondel se notó extraño y dijo que había un libro en la habitación de Link que se titulaba "El Rey del Mal". Viacka subió corriendo desesperada, abriendo la puerta de Link, vio cómo sostenía el libro y tenía los ojos cerrados. Corrió hacia él y se lo quitó sin problemas, empezaba a arder de fiebre. _"¡Link, abre los ojos!"_, le había dado bofetadas. Link al abrir los ojos, empezó a toser toscamente, como si se hubiera estado ahogando. Enseguida su fiebre se fue bajando.

— ¿Tienes otro libro de este tipo, Link?—preguntó Ruul molesto

—No, tío, es el único—respiraba velozmente—. Ese lo saqué de la biblioteca, así que no lo tires, por favor

-Entiendo—le dio el libro a Rondel— Por favor, ve a dejarlo, supongo que todavía sigue abierto

—Sí, padre—se fue de la habitación

—Recuéstate en tu cama, pequeño—le dijo a Link acariciando su frente—. Debes reposar mucho por ahora—Link se había subido, Viacka le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación junto con Ruul

— ¿Te dijo algo más el doctor?—preguntó Ruul— ¿Por qué sólo hay que prohibirle los libros de la historia de Hyrule?

—Me dijo algo extremadamente anormal—dijo sosteniendo su brazo y acariciándolo—. No lo tomes como un loco, sólo escucha—Ruul aceptó con la cabeza—. Me dijo que es posible que nuestro sobrino sea la reencarnación del Héroe del Tiempo—al decir eso, Ruul miró profundamente a Viacka

—Pero lo que se cuenta sólo es una leyenda, no es cierto—dijo Ruul tratando de explicar

—Entonces, si no es verdad, ¿por qué sólo se pone así cuando lee o ve cosas acerca de Hyrule?

— ¿Tú crees que lo sea?—preguntó Ruul

—Diosas… No tengo la menor idea—sostuvo su cabeza, cubriendo su rostro—. Tal vez sí

— ¿Cómo crees eso?—dijo Ruul— Cuando tu hermana dijo que quería ponerle 'Link', era en honor al Héroe del Tiempo, ¿no es así?

—Ella me dijo algo antes del nacimiento de Link—dijo seria—. Me comentó que en sus sueños, las Diosas le habían dicho que el primer hijo que tuviera, sería la reencarnación del Héroe del Tiempo—Ruul se había quedado sorprendido ante sus palabras—. Mi hermana siempre se entregó ante ellas, era una gran devota—sonrió

— ¿No habrá mentido?—preguntó Ruul

— ¿De qué le serviría mentir? Conociste a mi hermana, ella era una mujer sincera, mentir no era lo suyo—Ruul se quedó callado, pues sabía que era cierto lo que decía—. Por eso creo que sí es el Héroe del Tiempo

—No sé qué decirte, Viacka, es algo extraño—dijo confundido—Si es el Héroe del Tiempo, ¿qué podríamos hacer?

—Por algo ha vuelto, cariño, tal vez necesite ir a buscar algo—había recordado algo que le comentó cuando fue a llevar el encargo a Anju—. Link dijo que quería aventurar por todos los mares

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Sólo tiene doce años! Si va afuera, sólo encontrará peligro—dijo Ruul

—Lo sé, pero no debo detenerlo si es el Héroe del Tiempo—dijo mirando la habitación de Link—. Si él quiere partir, lo hará, si se quiere quedar, será como el deseé—Ruul le abrazó

—Te comprendo—dijo mirando también la habitación del niño—. Mañana hablaremos con él al amanecer, si nos dice que siente algo extraño en su ser, dejaremos que se descubra por sí solo—los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo

Esperaron la llegada de Rondel para platicar con él acerca de lo que habían conversado. Cuando entró a la casa, le pidieron que se sentara y así, platicaron lo que sucedía exactamente con Link. Le contaron qué era lo que había dicho el doctor y lo que había soñado Kifan antes del nacimiento de su hijo. Rondel, al saber que podría ser "El Elegido", su mirada demostró sus celos hacia el pequeño. En su mente recorría todo lo que le habían contado sus padres y lo que podría hacer Link al siguiente día, que era partir a encontrarse a sí mismo. Se acostó en su cama, sin parar de pensar en ello, se quedó dormido en instantes. Viacka y Ruul siguieron platicando sobre lo que podría suceder al otro día, pero ahora con menos preocupación, si él era el Elegido, debía ir a donde le naciera el instinto. Durmieron sin más problemas hasta el amanecer. La pareja fue la primera en levantarse, pues debían estar bien preparados para darle las noticias al pequeño Link. Rondel fue el siguiente en despertar, lo hizo de mal humor porque le iban a dar a Link su supuesta libertad, seguía dándole envidia. Se sirvió su propio desayuno y se sentó molesto en la silla, recargando su cabeza en su mano y dando bocados con la otra. Bajó Link en media hora, sus tíos le miraron con tristeza y a la vez orgullo, empezaron a hablar con él acerca de lo que quería hacer con su vida. Rondel miraba y escuchaba con celos, pues él estaba aprisionado en su casa, mientras que su primo, tres años menor que él, estaba a punto de aventurarse a diferentes islas. Siguió la conversación, Link mencionó que quería buscar cosas nuevas en el mundo, quería salir a aventurarse y conocer. Los padres de Rondel se miraron entre sí y le dijeron al pequeño Link que se le concedería su petición. El joven miró con odio al pequeño Link, quien saltaba de la felicidad, abrazando a sus tíos con emoción agradeciendo todo lo que hacían por él. _"Disfruta tu libertad, pequeño, ya que esto no se quedará así"_, dijo Rondel entre sí, pensando que el día iba a ser pesado, pues tenían que hacer gran variedad de cosas para dejar a Link en el muelle con su barco y pertenencias. Su nueva aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los tíos de Link habían salido después de su conversación a buscar a un pariente suyo que se dedicaba al comercio de navíos, mientras tanto, en su casa, Link preparaba su ropa para el viaje. Rondel se la pasaba mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, mientras su primo no paraba de hablar acerca de lo que tenía pensado hacer al irse de viaje. Se le quedaba viendo con una envidia espectacular. Link no sabía aún por qué sus tíos habían dicho que podía ir a hacer lo que sea, que, por curiosidad, le preguntó a su primo si sabía algo al respecto. Rondel le vio a los ojos, pensaba si mentirle o decirle la verdad. _"Ellos ya no tienen dinero para mantener 'otra boca'"_, fue la respuesta de Rondel; Link se detuvo y miró su propia ropa, pensando en sí mismo como un estorbo. _"¿En serio eso dijeron?"_, preguntó para asegurarse; _"Claro que sí, ¿acaso te mentiría?"_, dijo cruelmente, provocando el llanto del pequeño Link. _"¿Podrías dejarme solo un segundo?"_, le pidió a Rondel, aquél salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. Link se desahogó llorando como nunca antes había hecho, metió su ropa con tristeza y así salió de la casa, Rondel, al mirar cómo salía, sonrió de una forma malévola. Los tíos de Link estaban a punto de entrar a la casa, en cuanto vieron a Link, le dijeron que ya tenían el navío, ¡que fuera a verlo porque era impresionante! El pequeño abrió sus ojos con asombro y se fue con ellos al muelle. Observó el barco, era uno pequeño pero muy grande para él. Su color era café, casi rojizo, con adornos de color amarillo y su vela que no estaba puesta. Sonrió muy contento y abrazó a sus tíos, tratando de olvidar lo que Rondel le había mencionado. _"Puedes irte cuando quieras, pequeño Link"_, le había dicho Viacka. _"Creo que me iré esta noche"_, dijo Link sin nervios. Viacka se llenó de lágrimas, abrazó al pequeño y le dijo que volviera cuando quisiera. _"Regresaré a visitarlos, tíos"_, agregó Link, respondiendo a su abrazo, separándose enseguida porque ya era hora de prepararse. En toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se la pasó metiendo objetos al navío, así como acomodando todo adentro. Viacka y Ruul sólo veían cómo entraba y salía de la casa, le miraban con esperanza y tristeza, el pequeño que habían criado en ausencia de sus padres, iba a irse a aventurarse sin protección. En la mente de Link recorrían grandes aventuras, islas desconocidas por saber y personas que debía enfrentar. Se sentía inspirado y a la vez tenía coraje.

La noche calló para los pobladores de Hyrule, Viacka lloraba porque Link se estaba despidiendo definitivamente, Ruul sólo le había dado un abrazo muy fuerte. _"Estaremos contigo en el alma, mi cariño"_, dijo Viacka llorando. _"Yo sé que sí. Gracias por todo, debo partir"_, dio media vuelta y subió al navío sin problemas. Sacó la vela, como si ya supiera cómo se hacía. Miró detrás de sí mientras el navío se movía, una extraña imagen había pasado por su mente, veía a lo lejos a una ancianita y a su lado una niña pirata. Link, en el más profundo de su ser, tenía la certeza de que debía hallar qué eran esas imágenes que transcurrían de repente por su mente. No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría su viaje, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que encontraría su propio ser.


	2. El Comienzo de un Nuevo Camino

**El comienzo de un nuevo camino**

Al principio del viaje, Link se había quedado dormido sin haber manejado su navío hasta el siguiente día. Afortunadamente, no había nadie pasando por esas aguas mientras él lo hacía. Despertó cuando el primer rayo del Sol salió, recordando que estaba en las aguas, vio una isla a lo lejos. Trató de dirigirse hacia allá, pero el viento se lo impedía. Si quería ir, necesitaría remar por su cuenta sin ayuda, algo bastante complicado para un navío más pesado que su propia mercancía unida a su cuerpo. El pobre suspiró melancólicamente, pensando en su amiga Zelda, tratando de recordar por qué no se había quedado con ella. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza al pensar en la princesa, pues tal vez sólo estando a su lado, podría recordar o saber por qué tenía esa clase de "visiones". Se sentó tristemente en el suelo de su barco, suspirando profundamente, dejando que navegara por sí solo. _"Está bien a donde me lleve"_, se dijo a sí mismo, _"Tal vez las Diosas me puedan guiar"_, miró hacia el cielo como si fuera a verlas. _"Pero qué pienso, lo que yo necesito es relajarme, empiezo a ponerme nervioso pensando en lo que podría sucederme"_, se recostó y miró el cielo, cerró los ojos por un momento y el barco frenó de repente. Link se levantó asustado y vio a su alrededor, ya había llegado a una isla. Salió y saltó de la emoción, todos los que se encontraban en la costa, le vieron sorprendidos. Link se tiró a la arena y agradeció a las Diosas, _"¡Gracias por darme suelo! ¡Las amo, las amo!"_, gritó con gran estruendo levantándose, llorando de la felicidad y dirigiéndose más adentro, pues su hambre llamaba. Corrió en lo más profundo, había empezado a hacerse un bosque y más adentro, había casas y gente vendiendo comida. Cuando todos vieron a Link, lo hicieron como si fuera una amenaza. Aquél muchachito se había acercado a un puesto que estaba lleno de frutas, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, la mujer que atendía gritó. La seguridad de aquella isla fue por él y se lo llevaron con un hombre, que ya lucía muy grande. Vestía una ropa muy diferente a los del pueblo, era más oscura y ni siquiera llevaba calzado. Al ver a Link, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él, sin decirle nada, sólo le vio de pies a cabeza. Un guardia se dirigió a él y le habló al oído, aquél hombre le respondió, sin que Link escuchara una sola palabra. _"¿Qué pasa?"_, había preguntado Link; _"Muchacho, ¿eres un pirata?"_, dijo, por fin, el hombre viejo;_ "No, señor"_, respondió asustado; _"No le creo"_, dijo enojado, _"Vayan por su navío y revisen"_. Los guardias salieron corriendo hacia la costa. Al pasar varios minutos, los guardias regresaron con el hombre viejo, diciéndole que no habían encontrado nada adentro, ¡ni siquiera espada traía! El hombre miró al pequeño con un gesto extrañado, preguntándole quién era y qué hacía ahí, en su isla.

—Me llamo Link, señor—dijo tímidamente, todos a su alrededor se sorprendieron de su nombre, no era tan común

— ¿De dónde vienes, Link?—siguió preguntando el hombre viejo

—Vengo de Hyrule, señor—añadió nervioso, el hombre se acercó a él y descubrió sus orejas, mirando que era, exactamente, un Hylian

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó nuevamente

—No sé, señor—dijo nervioso—. Quiero saber

— ¿Saber qué?—preguntó el hombre

—Quién soy—al haber dicho eso, el hombre viejo le miró de otra forma

— ¿Cómo piensas saber si ni siquiera traes un arma contigo? Muchacho, el mar está lleno de gente maliciosa, viendo a un niño como tú, se aprovecharían

—Pero, ¿cómo podría conseguirla? ¡No sé nada!

—Por favor, suelten al muchacho—dio una orden—. Acérquese a mí. Y todos ustedes, pueden seguir con sus vidas—le dijo a su pueblo, quien se dedicó a moverse como si nada hubiera pasado

— ¿Qué sucede, señor?—Link se había acercado, el hombre sostuvo su mano izquierda y la miró profundamente— ¿Qué hace?—dijo nervioso

—Su mano, muchacho, no tiene nada fuera de lo normal—dijo mirando y tocando su mano, enseguida le miró a su rostro—. Si quiere saber quién es, todavía no es hora

— ¡No salí para esperar, señor!—dijo desesperado— Me retiro, con permiso—dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la costa, aquél hombre viejo sostuvo su hombro, deteniéndolo

—Ven conmigo—había caminado, entrando a una casa que estaba detrás de él, Link le siguió y entró con él. Ahí adentro era como una casa normal, sólo que humilde, como la de sus tíos—. Uno de mis ancestros tuvo contacto con un muchacho, le enseñó a usar la espada en sólo una ocasión y aprendió sin problema alguno—se acercó a una pared llena de espadas, había sostenido una, sacándola de su estuche—. En unos meses, se enteró que era el Héroe de los Vientos. Salvó al mundo del Rey del Mal—le dio la espada, Link la sostuvo pero se notaba que le pesaba demasiado—. Según decía su diario, le dio una espada parecida a la que ahora traes en manos, el Héroe tenía exactamente diez años cuando la sostuvo y aprendió. ¿Qué edad tiene, muchacho?

—Tengo doce años—dijo intentando sujetar la espada con la mano derecha, el hombre viejo le miró fijamente. Por no acomodarse, intentó sujetarla con la izquierda, haciendo pequeñas maniobras con él, notó enseguida que era más cómodo

— ¿Eres zurdo?—preguntó el hombre

—No lo sé, normalmente escribo con la derecha, pero ahora me siento más cómodo sosteniendo la espada con la izquierda—seguía haciendo maniobras con ella, hasta tal punto que aquellas se veían naturales, como si ya supiera manejarla

— ¿Habías sostenido una espada antes?—preguntó

—Nunca en mi vida—dijo continuando, ahora giraba la espada

—Practiquemos, joven Link—sostuvo una lanza y se acercó a él tratando de atacarle

Link saltaba de un lado a otro sin dar la espalda, se encontraba nervioso. Sostuvo la espada con toda su fuerza y empezó a tratar de atacar sin lastimar al hombre. Los giros que daba y la forma en la que lo sostenía, no podría decirse que era común, era simplemente perfecto, seguía un ritmo suave y a la vez duro con los golpes, la inocente mirada de Link se había vuelto una bastante seria para su edad. El hombre le miró feliz, sabía que él era el Elegido, pero que lo único que necesitaba ahora el pequeño era reconocerse a sí mismo como un héroe. Detuvo la pelea en unos minutos, Link había sudado demasiado y también había gastado sus fuerzas, se tiró al suelo respirando fuertemente, trató de levantarse de nuevo usando sus brazos, pero un dolor le vino de repente, se había lastimado un músculo. El hombre viejo se acercó a él de una manera fría, quitándole la espada y diciendo _"Tu cuerpo no está listo"_ seriamente y sin ayudarle, _"Hay una doctora aquí, levántate y te llevaré con ella"_, se había dirigido hacia la entrada de su casa, girando la perilla y saliendo, Link no se podía levantar fácilmente, tuvo que hacer fuerzas para poder hacerlo y salir con el anciano insensible. Después de varios intentos, logró levantarse y salir, el hombre ya no estaba, así que tuvo que preguntar de un lado a otro a dónde se había ido, hasta dar con él. La doctora le estaba esperando, pero el anciano ya no estaba. Le invitó a pasar y a sentarse, Link aceptó y así lo hizo, la doctora vio cómo estaban sus brazos, que no parecían tan lesionados, sólo vendó el izquierdo y dijo que no hiciera demasiado esfuerzo, diciendo que el hombre con quien estaba, había salido por la puerta trasera, agregando que le estaba esperando allá. Link miró furioso la puerta y salió casi azotando la misma. Ahí estaba aquél anciano que se adelantó sin esperarle, sostenía la espada que Link había tenido hace unos momentos, volteó a verle y le dijo _"Te tardaste"_; _"¿Cómo no iba a tardarme si estoy lesionado?"_, dijo furioso, _"Sin usar la fuerza, niño insolente"_, se acercó a él sólo para darle un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la espada, entregándosela, _"¿Qué hace?"_, dijo Link todavía molesto, _"Tu nuevo camino empezará, para ello la necesitarás"_, dijo sonriente el anciano, Link le miró y después a la espada, sosteniéndola sin dolor y colgándola en su espalda. El hombre caminó dando a entender que Link debía seguirle, así fue, caminó detrás de él hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había sólo un gran agujero. _"¿Sabes por qué está el agujero?"_, le dijo a Link con una voz seria. Sólo se preguntó a sí mismo, tratando de hallar la respuesta. El hombre viejo siguió caminando rodeando el agujero, Link no paraba de pensar qué era su pregunta, si era una forma de ver las cosas o algo para penetrar su mente y saber el significado de su propia vida. _"¿Y entonces?"_, preguntó el hombre que ya había caminado al otro lado del agujero; _"Tal vez sea yo mismo"_, respondió Link; _"¿Tal vez?"_, recalcó avanzando más. _"¡No, el 'tal vez' no queda aquí!"_, dijo tristemente, _"Siento que soy yo aquél agujero, ¡soy alguien vacío que necesita saber quién es!"_, el hombre viejo se detuvo y le miró. _"Con lo que me has dicho, eres alguien demasiado vacío, deja que te ayude llenar tu propio agujero"_, avanzó. Link rodeó el hoyo, mirándolo seriamente y siguiendo al hombre. Llegaron a una clase de casa en unos minutos después de haber pasado por un pequeño bosque, entraron los dos cautelosamente, Link notó que no era una casa, sino una biblioteca, poniéndose nervioso de repente porque sólo así tenía extrañas visiones. No había alguien adentro así que aquél se movió y se sentó recargando sus codos en la mesa, _"Trae un libro"_, le ordenó. Link miró hacia los estantes y empezó a mover los libros, ni uno le parecía interesante, hasta que se encontró de nuevo con el libro titulado "El Rey del Mal", lo sostuvo tratando de no pensar en nada y se lo llevó enseguida al anciano dejándolo en la mesa, aquél leyó el título y le preguntó por qué ese libro, Link contestó nervioso, diciendo que estaba leyéndolo, pero lo había dejado porque empezaba a darle fiebre y veía cosas. El anciano rió un poco, devolviéndole el libro, pidiéndole que lo leyera en voz alta. Link lo sostuvo y cumplió su petición, empezó leyendo el prólogo, donde hablaba de la creación del supuesto "Rey del Mal", Link empezaba a sudar incontrolablemente, siguió leyendo hasta llegar en la parte donde hablaba de aquél malicioso cuando sostenía la trifuerza de Din y se había convertido en un ente inmortal, Link cerró los ojos fuertemente y empezó a ver cosas, una guerra sangrienta donde no había reglas y ni siquiera leyes naturales entre ellos, abrió los ojos repentinamente y calló de un mareo, vomitando en el suelo sólo jugos gástricos. El hombre viejo se levantó de su asiento y fue a verle preocupado, le ayudó a pararse y le preguntó si estaba bien. Acarició su frente quitando su sudor, sintiendo la fiebre del muchacho. _"Te llevaré con la doctora, no te preocupes"_, agarró su mano y rodeó su brazo en su cuello, levantándolo del torso. La doctora no estaba muy lejos, sólo había que cruzar el pequeño bosque. Salió casi corriendo, Link seguía con los ojos cerrados, presionándolos. Cuando el anciano, a mitad del camino, volvió a tocar su frente, Link estaba aún más caliente, a tal punto que empezaba a alucinar. _"¡Abre tus ojos!"_, gritó el anciano sosteniendo el rostro del pequeño, tratando de abrirlos a la fuerza, _"¡Abre tus ojos, niño!"_, de nuevo le había gritado, Link los había abierto por completo, pero su respiración había acelerado, su fiebre ya estaba bajando poco a poco. De nuevo el hombre sostuvo su torso y lo levantó, continuando con el camino, _"Por lo que más quieras, sólo no cierres los ojos"_, dijo dándose cuenta de qué era lo que sucedía. _"No lo haré, señor"_, dijo doliente. Abrió la puerta de la doctora frenéticamente, aquella volteó a verles sorprendida, percatándose del niño que tenía en brazos, corrió hacia ellos tocando a Link por todos lados.

—Llévelo a la camilla, por favor—dijo apurada, el hombre lo hizo

—No me lo creerá, doctora—dijo el anciano sorprendido, aquella se dedicaba a revisar de pies a cabeza a Link, casi no le prestaba atención—: empezó a darle fiebre después de saber la creación del "Rey del Mal"

—No diga cosas extrañas—dijo mientras le veía sus pupilas, algo raro notaba en el pequeño, su fiebre iba bajando poco a poco—. Su fiebre va agotándose—dijo sorprendida

— ¡Le digo! ¡Le digo!—gritó felizmente sorprendido

— ¿Por qué está feliz?—le preguntó

—Creo, doctora, que tiene usted enfrente, ahora mismo, al Héroe del Tiempo—dijo emocionado

—Si se llama Link, como me había comentado, ha de tener sus razones—dijo tratando de verle lógica—. Aparte, ¿qué tal si la marea le afectó? No lleva mucho tiempo desde que pisó tierra firme, aparte usted lo pone a hacer labores difíciles—Link se había levantado, estaba a punto de bajar un pie de la camilla—. No, pequeño, todavía no te he revisado bien—dijo deteniéndolo

—Me pasó allá en Hyrule y aquí no será la excepción—se levantó después de todo—, siempre me pasa cuando analizo cosas del pasado de esta tierra—miró tristemente a la doctora

—Entonces ya es normal—dijo el anciano—. ¿Ve, doctora? ¡Es posible!

—Es imposible, eso que le sucede tiene respuesta lógica o científica—dijo riéndose un poco—. Si es así, entonces…—se había dirigido a un pequeño estante, tomando un libro acerca de todas las leyendas que se llegaron a contar sobre el Héroe del Tiempo y la Princesa de Hyrule—. Lee en voz alta, pequeño—le había entregado el libro en sus manos, Link miró nervioso el mismo

— ¿Todo?—dijo nervioso, la doctora le miró acertando con la cabeza. Abrió el libro y miró su interior, tenía pocas imágenes— Empezaré—dijo Link nervioso, tragando saliva y regresando a la página principal—: "_En la más profunda historia de Hyrule, se ha comentado que existe una serie de sucesos que no se han podido analizar con gran profundidad, 'La Leyenda de Zelda', todos le han llamado desde que surgió 'La Batalla por el Poder', que, por supuesto, saben de qué ha tratado: hubo una gran masacre por los grandes Triángulos Sagrados. _

_Muy poco se contaba en aquél entonces, pero ahora, por varias pruebas que se han presentado en los siglos, podemos saber que el… 'Héroe del Tiempo' una vez llegó como un niño común y corriente… al Reino de Hyrule, según contaron muchos,… como un 'Kokiri', una antigua civilización… Aquél… Niño vestía una… Túnica verde, común en los habitantes… De aquella región olvidada… Se dice que su madre… Fue a…"—_Link hacía muchas pautas en su redacción, de nuevo había cerrado los ojos fuertemente y nuevas imágenes se proyectaban en su mente, la doctora le miró y se levantó para observarlo, tocando su frente

—Este niño se está calentando—dijo corriendo por agua

— ¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije!—dijo feliz el anciano, que no hacía nada mientras observaba cómo la doctora le ponía cosas a Link— Pero, ¿qué haces, niña? ¡Sólo debes abrirle los ojos! Él no requiere de medicamentos o hielo, con sólo regresarlo a la realidad tiene

— ¡Esas son patrañas!—dijo recostando a Link, poniendo trapos mojados en su frente y brazos— ¡Su temperatura sube considerablemente! ¿Pero cómo?—dijo mientras lo tocaba

—Eres necia—se acercó a él, tomándole el rostro y abriendo sus ojos toscamente, Link se movía y respiraba con fuerza—. ¡Abre los ojos, niño!—Link los había abierto completamente, respirando rápidamente

— ¡Está loco!—le gritó en la cara, regresando su cuerpo hacia el muchacho, aquél ya había parado de respirar tan rápido, se veía normal. Tocó su frente para cerciorarse— ¡Pero qué…!—estaba de nuevo tibio— Es que… ¡No! ¿Cómo?—gritó asustada

— ¡Te lo dije!—sacudió su brazo feliz— Te aseguro que él es el Héroe del Tiempo

—No lo creo—dijo aún sorprendida

— ¡Dame otra explicación!—dijo furioso—. Tienes un milagro enfrente de ti, ¡un regalo de las Diosas! ¿Y dudas de él?

—Link, ¿puedes hablar?—le dijo la doctora ignorando al anciano

—Claramente—dijo respirando tranquilo

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Viste algo o qué?—dijo confundida— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Me vi a mí mismo enfrente del Reino—suspiró—, un caballo salía corriendo a gran velocidad y, en él, una mujer con una niña—el anciano había sostenido el libro y empezó a leer un poco, dando a leer a la doctora una línea, donde decía exactamente parecido a: _"El Héroe se dirigía hacia el castillo, con la princesa Zelda, después de recolectar las piedras cuando de repente, en la entrada del Reino salió un caballo con la niñera de la princesa con ella, quien la protegía"_

—Diosas—dijo cubriéndose la boca del asombro—. No puede ser posible—el anciano se había desesperado—. Pero, en la Leyenda se cuenta que el Héroe del Tiempo siempre tuvo marcada la trifuerza en su mano izquierda, yo no le veo ni una marca—dijo volteando a ver al anciano

—He aquí lo interesante—se había acercado a Link—: al parecer Link necesita un guía para conocer su pasado

—Pero, ¿por qué le dará fiebre cada vez que lee algo relacionado a Hyrule?

— ¡Recuerda que El Héroe del Tiempo ha vivido durante siglos! Su memoria se está sobresaturando, por decirlo de alguna forma, por eso es que empieza a darle fiebre cuando lee algo acerca de su pasado, es demasiada información para su cerebro

— ¿Eso explicaría el dolor de cabeza?—agregó Link

—Es probable, muchacho

— ¿Podemos ir a comer?—dijo Link acariciando su vientre

—En un momento—dijo ignorándolo—. Algo tramó el Héroe del Tiempo para que le sucediera esto ahora, es como si quisiera derrotar en definitiva al Rey del Mal—Link empezaba a tambalearse, sólo la doctora le hacía caso—, no cree usted, ¿doctora? Puede que haya examinado al Rey del Mal con profundidad para que él notara su "punto débil", ¿o habrá sido obra de…?—se había tirado Link

— ¡Link!—la doctora fue hacia él

—Algo de comida—dijo mareado—, ¡tengo, en verdad, mucha hambre!—gritó a punto de llorar

—Oh, niño—había corrido hacia un pequeño estante de su oficina, sacando de ella una manzana roja, regresando con Link deprisa—. Vamos, Link, come

— ¡Gracias!—se había sentado dándole mordiscos a la manzana, mirando al anciano y la doctora con una ternura extrema

—No pongas esa cara, muchacho, te quita personalidad—dijo molesto

— ¡Pero qué dice! Es sólo un niño, esos tipos de gestos van con él—dijo mirándolo tiernamente

—Gracias, doctora—dijo Link dulcemente

—No me digas doctora, pequeño, llámame Namie

—Namie, gracias también por la deliciosa manzana—sonrió

—Fue un placer—había despeinado su cabellera—, por cierto—había volteado a ver al hombre viejo—, él se llama Zernaa, es el jefe de la isla

—Tal vez el muchacho ya sabía—dijo Zernaa

—No, señor—se había levantado del suelo—. Creo que ya es hora de irme—dijo dándole un mordisco enorme a la manzana

— ¿Por qué tan rápido?—había preguntado Namie

—Tengo que encontrar a mi ser—estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta

— ¡Muchacho! ¿No te ayudaré?—dijo el hombre

—Sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo, no me sirve de nada tener fiebre cada segundo—dijo molesto—. Ya notaron que me hace daño estar viendo o leyendo cosas acerca del pasado de Hyrule e insisten en que deben cerciorarse, ¡eso es cruel!... Adiós—había salido de la casa triste

— ¿No hará nada?—dijo la doctora mirándolo

—No—dijo seriamente—, él sabe qué hacer, nosotros sólo estamos quitándole su tiempo—la doctora miró de nuevo la puerta, con esperanza de que el pequeño Link volviera

Afuera Link caminó y caminó perdido, pues no se ubicaba bien entre tanto árbol y casas, tuvo que hablar con la gente de la isla para pedir ayuda. _"¿Dónde está la costa?"_, preguntaba tranquilamente, aquellas personas le daban indicaciones, otras querían llevarlo hasta allá, pero él se negaba, prefería caminar solitario. En un momento de su caminata, el pequeño muchacho se había puesto a reflexionar acerca de qué era lo que en realidad quería en su vida, siempre pensaba en ser un aventurero, pero esta clase de pensamientos acerca de Hyrule hacían que quisiera saber quién era o para qué estaba en este mundo. Miró la espada que Zernaa le había regalado, sentándose en el fresco pasto, la había sacado de su estuche, no era cualquier espada, era una especial; según el anciano le había dicho, hace siglos El Héroe del Tiempo había tenido una similar a la que sostenía. Se levantó sujetándola firmemente empezando a dar golpes de "aquí para allá", unos adolescentes le habían visto desde lejos, acercándose a él viéndolo malévolamente.

—Oye, chiquillo—dijo uno de los tres que estaban ahí—, tienes una linda espada, ¿no eres muy pequeño para portarla?—dijo acercándose a él más y más, incomodando a Link

—Tengo 12 años, no soy ningún chiquillo—dijo mirándolos seriamente, los tres muchachos se habían burlado

—Eres un mocoso—dijo otro sosteniendo su cabellera—, nosotros tenemos entre 14 y 16 años, no te creas el niño grande

— ¡Oye, oye!—dijo otro con tono de burla— ¿Qué quieres ser de grande niñito? ¿Pirata o algo así?—entre los tres se habían reído

—No quiero problemas—estaba a punto de guardar su espada

—Sí, ve con tu mami—los tres se habían burlado, uno de ellos había tirado a Link con una patada por la espalda ya que aparte de mayores, eran altos

— ¡Cállate!—gritó sosteniendo su espada fuertemente, levantándose y dando un golpe sin querer herirlo gravemente, sólo provocándole una pequeña herida en su torso

— ¡Ah!—gritó el herido— ¡Maldito niño! ¡Vas a pagar!—se había acercado a él todavía con fuerzas, Link se había puesto nervioso, una voz a lo lejos había llamado

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?—Gritaron a lo lejos, un guardia se había acercado viendo que Link tenía un arma— Baja esa espada, pequeño—Link había hecho caso, la había bajado cuidadosamente poniéndola en su estuche— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—El niño de repente nos atacó—dijo uno que no estaba herido, todos habían exclamado asertivamente

— ¡N-NO!—gritó nervioso Link

—Ven muchacho—dijo enfurecido acercándose a él—, ya verás cómo te irá—le había jalado de la ropa

De nuevo habían caminado unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a una clase de oficina, al entrar, sólo había guardias y también secretarias. Habían dejado a los cuatro ahí, confiscándole su espada. Link estaba en problemas y lo sabía muy bien, de repente la imagen de su familia le pasaba por la cabeza a tal punto de llorar. Todos ahí decían que se callara, que debió haberlo "pensado antes de hacerlo", Link no decía nada, pues sabía que no le creerían. Al muchacho herido se lo habían llevado con la única doctora más cercana de la isla, mientras que los demás daban su versión de los hechos. Cuando la secretaria y un guardia ahí a lado escucharon ambas versiones, enseguida creyeron que Link era culpable, pidiendo a uno de los dos muchachos fueran por el jefe para dar un veredicto. Link empezó a contar cómo había sucedido, pero el guardia y la secretaria le miraban como si mintiera, pidiéndole al pequeño que mejor callara ya que "no tenía la razón", empezó a llorar repentinamente, hasta que el jefe Zernaa entró.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?—preguntó molesto, mirando a Link sorprendido— Muchacho, ¿qué haces…?

—El niño que está aquí lastimó a un amigo de ellos—dijo la secretaria señalando a los dos mentirosos—. Según ellos nos cuentan, el niño estaba golpeando todo objeto con su espada, hasta que se topó con ellos, quienes lo detuvieron, pero por coraje a uno le lastimó

—Bueno, ¿y cuál la versión de él?—preguntó Zernaa

—No le presté atención—dijo la secretaria indiferente—, es obvio que es culpable, jefe

—Muchacho, cuéntala

—Estaba sentado en el pasto mirando la espada que me obsequió, me levanté y empecé a practicar, cuando de repente ellos llegaron y me dijeron montones de cosas, uno de ellos, cuando estaba a punto de retirarme, me empujó... Por coraje, a uno le ataqué sin querer lastimarlo

—Suena más real lo que él dice—dijo Zernaa—. Usted, secretaria, ha discriminado por no escucharlo

—No, jefe—dijo nerviosa—, ¿es que no se da cuenta que el niño miente?

—Acabo de conocerle—dijo serio— y se ha comportado de buena manera aún siendo nuevo en nuestra isla, en cuanto a estos niños de aquí, siempre hemos recibido quejas por vandalismo

— ¡No, señor!—dijo uno de ellos— ¡Nos está confundiendo con otros!

— ¿Osas decir que me equivoco, muchacho?—Link le había mirado con gran emoción, le admiraba y provocaba inspiración— Dejen a este muchacho en paz, y devuélvanle su espada, a estos dos y al otro que está con la doctora Namie déjenlos en la cárcel por 5 horas y avísenle a sus padres—estaba a punto de retirarse con Link—. Ah, y usted, secretaria deficiente, está despedida—el anciano y Link habían salido por completo

—Señor, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? No me conoce mucho—preguntó Link confuso

—Uno aprende muchas cosas, muchacho—dijo despeinando su cabellera—, sabes leer los rostros de la gente en este tipo de trabajo con el tiempo

— ¿Usted es el jefe de los guardias?—preguntó Link

—Así es, pequeño—le sonrió—, he estado en este trabajo más de 20 años y así será hasta que muera—cambió de tema drásticamente—. Dime, ¿a dónde planeas ir ahora?

—No tengo idea—dijo Link triste—. Iba a ir donde el viento me dijera, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que debo quedarme—dijo sonriéndole al anciano— ¿Podría usted enseñarme cosas, señor?

—Claro, pequeño Link, deja que sea tu guía—sostuvo su hombro feliz—, siempre tuve una extraña sensación de pequeño, pensé en que debía hacer algo importante en mi vida, y creo que eso importante está justo a mi lado—volteó a verle—. Me mantuve de pie esperándolo, Link

—Gracias, señor—dijo Link sonriente

—Vamos a empezar, muchacho—su mirada era una inspiradora, única para ese momento

Los siguientes meses Link se había dedicado únicamente al arte de la espada, según aquél anciano insensible, saber de la espada era necesario si quería aprender acerca de su propio ser. Logró sostenerla sin tambalearse y sin cometer simples errores de desequilibrio. Llegó a manejar el peso en sus brazos, cargando más de 10 kilogramos con una mano, a pesar de que Zernaa fuera cruel, era un excelente maestro de la espada. Link tenía, aparte de ese entrenamiento, una dieta balanceada para su energía ya que su horario de sueño era exacto, dormía diariamente ocho horas, de la mañana hasta la noche se la pasaba entrenando con Zernaa, tanto con la espada y con la mente, estudiaba la filosofía de Hyrule y se ponían a hacer ejercicios mentales de estrategia y matemáticos. Si el pequeño llegaba a tener alguna lesión, ahí se encontraba Namie para ayudarles. Un año entero se la había pasado entrenando con la espada, Link ahora tenía trece años y se encargaba de cuidar la isla con los demás guardias, era un excelente ejemplo a seguir, ya que no faltaban los maliciosos que hacían sus tonteras, Link los detenía a todos por completo en un solo tiro y sin que alguno se escapara. Se había alejado completamente de los libros de La Historia de Hyrule, por un año completo no tuvo fiebre o algún extraño sueño. Zernaa hablaba mucho del tema con Namie, le decía que el muchacho estaría listo cuando su cuerpo, mente y alma aceptara el hecho que es un nuevo Héroe que estaba listo para salvar Hyrule, las Diosas supieran de qué o quién.

El año había sido tranquilo y emocionante para el saber del pequeño. Su mente se había llenado de sabiduría y poder, ya que el coraje lo tenía completamente. Tuvo unos grandes lazos amistosos con Zernaa y Namie, con quienes convivía la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía exactamente que no duraría para siempre, algún día debería partir a aventurarse al conocimiento de su existencia, o al menos eso creía Link cada vez que iba a dormirse profundamente.

Pasaron diez meses. Una mañana cualquiera, Link se levantó animado. Se había preparado para ir a hacer guardia, como todas las mañanas, al parque de la isla, pero un gesto extraño de Zernaa había provocado que su sonrisa emocionada se fuera repentinamente. Aquél anciano traía en sus manos un extraño papel, parecía muy viejo. Se acercó a Link cautelosamente, aquél retrocedía nervioso.

—Link—dijo el anciano—, tengo que decirte algo—dijo seriamente

—No me dé malas noticias, señor—seguía retrocediendo, el anciano se había detenido

—No, muchacho, mi gesto es de tristeza, pero el tuyo deberá ser de alegría—sonrió tímidamente, por fin había tenido el acercamiento suficiente—. Muchacho—sostuvo sus manos, entregándole el papel viejo—, ahora estás listo para zarpar cuando quieras, todo lo que debía hacer, está hecho—Link miró emocionado el papel, desdoblándolo tembloroso, leyendo cuidadosamente el contenido, eran las escrituras demostrando que era el nuevo dueño de un barco llamado _"Rolh Calatia"_.

—Señor—dijo emotivo, sus lágrimas se asomaban—, ¿acaso ese era su…?

—Así es, Link—sonrió—, ese es mi barco, uno que me dio mi padre, el cual mi abuelo construyó

—No sabría si aceptarlo, señor—dijo tímidamente, dándole de vuelta el papel

—Mi abuelo hubiera hecho lo mismo—le devolvió el papel, sosteniendo sus manos—. Es necesario que te lo lleves, muchacho, hay algo que debes saber de tu propio ser, ve a buscar ello, sé que todavía tienes la duda

—Señor, en serio cómo se lo agradezco—sonrió a punto de llorar

— ¡No, Link!—miró a otro lado— Me pondrás emotivo con ese gesto—Link le había abrazado de repente— ¡Oh, muchacho!—había entrado de repente Namie, quien traía cosas de la despensa

— ¡Buenos días!—dijo sonriente— ¿Ya te dieron las buenas noticias, Link?

— ¡Oh, Namie!—teniendo todavía lágrimas en los ojos, fue a abrazarle

— ¡Ja, ja!—sonrió— Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje, pequeño—había mirado su ropa—. ¡Pero Link! ¡Mira qué ropa traes!—dijo sosteniendo sus hombros— Has crecido demasiado, esta ropa ya no es propia para ti, aparte, ¿cómo vas a querer navegar con eso? Vayamos a que te confeccionen ropa nueva—había jalado a Link del brazo sin decir más

Habían caminado ambos deprisa, Namie quería que tuviera su ropa lista para que zarpara lo más pronto posible. Fueron con una mujer costurera, quien les atendió amablemente. Link decía cómo era la ropa nueva que quería, la costurera hacía un diseño el cual se lo enseñó a Link después de haberlo plasmado en papel, al chico le había gustado. Tomó las medidas de Link con cuidado y así mismo les dijo que debían volver en cinco días para recoger el pedido, a lo que el muchacho aceptó, ya que él no tenía ninguna prisa, quería disfrutar bien sus últimos momentos en la isla. Al salir Namie ahora se había llevado a Link corriendo hacia el mercado, preguntándole qué era lo que deseaba llevarse para su viaje, aquél muchacho sólo supo decir que no había demasiada prisa, no tenía marcada una fecha. Namie sólo se había soltado a llorar des controlablemente, decía que estaba nerviosa porque sabía que pronto se iría, que se había encariñado con él. Link sólo le había dado un abrazo amistoso, diciéndole que él tenía pensado zarpar el día de su cumpleaños número 14, o sea que en menos de dos meses. Namie se había secado las lágrimas contenta, preguntándole al joven Link si quería ir a ver su navío. El rostro de él se mostró emocionado, aceptó. Así, caminaron tranquilamente pasando por un pequeño bosque, llegando a la playa, muy a lo lejos se encontraba un barco cubierto con una gran manta blanca, Link se soltó de Namie, preguntando si era ese el navío. Namie, acertando con la cabeza, observó cómo el joven Link se iba corriendo mirando la gran manta. _"¿Pero qué haces?"_, había preguntado Namie riéndose, _"Quita esas mantas, Link, así no lo admirarás"_, sonrió. El acto seguido de él, fue agarrar su espada y empezar a cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban la enorme manta. Debajo de ella, yacía un bello navío color vino. _"Ese barco es el más hermoso de ésta isla"_, comentó Namie, _"Si quieres subir, es al otro lado, muchacho"_. Link escuchó atentamente y le dio la vuelta, mirando una cuerda atada en el barandal del barco. El muchacho subió con cuidado y ayudó a que Namie también subiera, había pocas cosas con polvo y la manta seguía encima del navío, con la ayuda de la doctora, quitó con cuidado la manta dejándola caer a la arena. La emoción de Link se notaba, tocaba todo con delicadeza y miraba cada detalle del navío; entraba, salía, subía y bajaba, era un sueño hecho realidad. _"Está un poco dañado"_, dijo Link, _"Se nota que Zernaa lo ha cuidado mucho, ¿no es así?"_, preguntó, _"Así es, Link. Como esto es obsequio de su padre, lo ha mantenido lo mejor posible, antes diario lo limpiaba, pero conforme fue envejeciendo, ya no ha tenido las mismas fuerzas"_, dijo Namie. _"¿Él navegaba?"_, preguntó de nuevo el joven._ "Sí, lo hacía muy seguido antes de que fuera jefe de los guardias, de hecho me llevó muchas veces a Hyrule sólo por diversión"_, dijo contenta, _"¿Cómo lo conoció?"_, preguntó de nuevo_, "Mi padre había muerto en la catástrofe que ocurrió en Hyrule y mi madre murió de la tristeza, tuve que ir por mi cuenta a un orfanato, donde de vez en cuando era visitado por Zernaa sólo para hacerle compañía a los huérfanos. Una vez que lo conocí, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos hasta tal punto que llegó a adoptarme. Me llevó a muchos lugares, pues compartíamos el sueño de aventurar"_, suspiró recargándose en el mástil, _"Él ha sido un gran amigo y padre, pagó todos mis libros de medicina, le debo mucho a ése hombre"_, dijo contenta_, "Bueno, Link, ya hay que dejar de hablar porque hay que limpiar este desastre; hay que quitarle todas las telarañas y el polvo"_, había entrado a la bodega de carga, después de un rato salió sacando cosas para la limpieza del navío. Ambos se pusieron a limpiarlo por completo, era un barco muy grande, así que acabaron en alrededor de dos horas. Descansaron en la bodega, tirándose al suelo y platicando acerca de las aventuras que haría Link cuando cumpliera 14 años.

—Estoy, en verdad, bastante nervioso—dijo Link

—Pero, ¿por qué?—preguntó Namie sorprendida, Link hace unos momentos se veía seguro

—Por todo lo que hemos limpiado, es un barco enorme, tengo miedo, ¿qué tal si no puedo controlarlo todo?

—Ay, Link—suspiró—Este barco es de un tamaño considerable, no es pequeño ni enorme, es "de tu tamaño"—sostuvo su hombro—. Yo sé que podrás controlarlo por tu cuenta, aparte puede que te encuentres con camaradas en tu jornada

—Sí, es probable—observaba a su alrededor—. Namie, ¿me extrañarás?

—Claro que sí, Link—dijo dándole un abrazo—, pero recuerda que yo y Zernaa estaremos en tu mente y alma, no estás solo—sonrió amigable, de repente se había escuchado su estómago, dándole la señal de que tenía hambre—. Perdona, Link—se había sonrojado

—No hemos comido nada en todo el día—se había levantado, dándole la mano a Namie para que se levantara—. Vamos a comer, ¿no quieres?

—Ya nos hace falta—rió

Link y Namie bajaron del navío con cuidado, caminando felices hacia la casa de Zernaa. En el camino sólo se encontraban con gente haciendo lo acostumbrado. Cuando llegaron y entraron, notaron un olor sabroso, era Zernaa quien cocinaba, al parecer, pescado. Namie se acercó a él para ayudarle mientras Link ponía trastos limpios sobre la mesa. La doctora había salido con el guisado, poniéndolo sobre la mesa, Zernaa había salido con dos platos, uno de sopa y otro de ensalada. Se sentaron todos y empezaron a comer como si nunca lo hubieran hecho en su vida. "_La comida siempre es más deliciosa con alguien a lado_", había dicho Namie.

La tarde se había ido deprisa, el joven salió junto a Zernaa para cuidar la isla, mientras Namie se iba a su trabajo porque tenía unas cuantas citas pendientes. La noche cayó y era hora de regresar a casa. Namie regresaría hasta más tarde y Zernaa le acompañaría. Eso significaba que Link estaría solo toda la noche. Cuando entró a la casa, tomó el frasco de leche y la sirvió en un vaso, fue a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y bebió. Por costumbre, se había recostado muy nostálgico, pensando en su familia, en sus vagos recuerdos acerca de algo desconocido y por supuesto, en Zelda también pensaba. Hace tiempo que no analizaba ello, cerró los ojos y miró a Zelda quien observaba unas cosas, al parecer estaba en un mercado. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba sudando un poco, pero no se sentía mal. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y ahora vio que la princesa Zelda echa una piedra. Había sostenido sus manos, entrelazándolas, diciendo que "iba a eliminarlo". De repente habían salido gran variedad de imágenes en su mente, despertó unos segundos después, había visto a Namie y a Zernaa, le estaban agitando para que despertara, ambos se veían preocupados.

—Link—dijo Namie abrazándolo

—Cómo… ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó confundido

—Llegamos desde hace dos horas—dijo Zernaa, quien estaba sentado en una silla de la misma habitación de Link, se levantó con cuidado— y desde hace media hora que intentamos despertarte

—No noté el tiempo—dijo Link

— ¿En qué pensabas, leíste algo?

—No he leído nada—dijo tratando de recordar—. Sólo me recosté, cerré los ojos y salieron esas imágenes extrañas, de repente ustedes me despertaron

—Entonces, ¿no te sentiste mal?—preguntó Namie

—No—dijo sorprendido, Namie y Zernaa también lo estaban

—Tal vez de cierta forma estás madurando, podría ser que ya estés listo—dijo contento Zernaa

—No—dijo Namie—. Todavía es muy joven para esto, Zernaa; no estabas dormido, Link, parecías desmayado

—Siempre hay que ponernos en riesgo—dijo Zernaa

— ¡No! ¡Está loco! Él no está listo para estas cosas

—Claro que sí, sólo hay que practicar

—Se puede practicar el alma, pero el físico todavía no—había salido molesta de la habitación—. Ve a dormir, Link, reposa—se había asomado

— ¡Vaya niña!—dijo Zernaa, siguiéndola—. Que duermas bien, Link, ya es muy tarde así que no te quedes despierto

—No lo haré—Zernaa había salido y Link se había recostado de nuevo

El joven se recostó sin cambiarse y durmió profundamente sin hacer algún esfuerzo, en sus sueños navegaba por varios mundos, según él. Veía siempre a la princesa Zelda, quien no se separaba de él en ningún instante, curiosamente, en todos los momentos de su sueño la rescataba de alguien muy malo. Despertó animado, sonriendo, mirando la luz que atravesaba la ventana. Salió de su habitación al poco rato, Namie estaba preparando el desayuno, se veía más animada que la noche anterior. Sirvió el alimento y le deseó a Link un buen día. Aquél muchacho salió casi corriendo, ya se le había hecho tarde, miró a todos y los saludó, allá afuera estaba tranquilo, no pareciera que fuera un mal día. Hizo su guardia como acostumbraba y nada más sucedió, regresó a la casa de Zernaa, comió y volvió a hacer guardia. Regresó en la noche, de nuevo cenó solo y se fue a su habitación a reposar. La rutina había sido normal en los próximos días. Había ido a recoger la ropa que le había encargado a la costurera. Otros días en su tiempo libre, Link iba de vez en cuando a mirar el navío que le había obsequiado Zernaa, subía y tocaba todo lo que pudiera, pensando en el día que zarparía. Se llenaba de nostalgia y alegría, no sabía cómo sentirse con su ida. Un mes y medio ya había pasado.

Estaban a pocos días de que Link cumpliera sus 14 años, Namie estaba nerviosa pero Zernaa bastante orgulloso. Pensaban qué irían a hacerle para su cumpleaños, ¿qué haría exactamente? ¿Zarparía el mismo día al amanecer o al siguiente día después de su cumpleaños? Link quería zarpar el mismo día de su cumpleaños, pero Namie no lo deseaba. Lamentablemente ella no podía interrumpir con sus planes, pues Zernaa siempre le dijo que dejara lo que quisiera hacer, si él es el Héroe, sabrá lo que hace. Aquél sólo se dedicaba a preparar su barco, llenaba barriles de agua, cajones de frutas y verduras, etcétera. Zernaa le ayudaba con ello. Se quedaban a dormir en el mismo barco para "acostumbrarse", a veces ni siquiera dormía para "hacer guardia", se desvelaba. Mientras hacía eso, imaginaba que era un gran aventurero, el más famoso de todos y que en donde sea que paraba su barco, era bienvenido.

Ahora faltaba sólo un día para el cumpleaños del muchacho, ya portaba su ropa nueva la cual era digna para un aventurero: sus mangas no estaban ajustadas a su cuerpo, estaban "flojas"; su pantalón era uno café y sus botas eran negras. Tenía un cinturón marrón donde de él colgaba su espada. Pasó la noche y el muchacho se levantó justo a las cinco de la madrugada, preparó su ropa nueva y se la puso delicadamente, se acercó a un espejo y miró su reflejo en su habitación de la casa de Zernaa, se veía a sí mismo como alguien diferente, no como aquél pequeño Link de hace algunos años. Había avanzado el reloj, ahora eran las seis de la mañana, salió de repente con una última bolsa pequeña el cual contenía el libro de "El Rey del Mal", Namie y Zernaa le esperaban ansiosos desde el comedor. La doctora le había ofrecido a Link comida, pero él se negó, decía que no tenía hambre. Decidieron acompañarlo a la costa. Salieron de la casa y caminaron sin prisas hacia él, donde de nuevo estaba cubierto por una manta, pero ahora sin cuerdas. Link jaló una esquina, descubriendo por completo a Rolh Calatia. Besó la mejilla de Namie y abrazó a Zernaa. _"Es hora de que me vaya"_, había susurrado. Dio media vuelta y subió, lo único que necesitaba era que Zernaa rompiera la cuerda donde era sujetado el barco. _"Por favor, Zernaa"_, Link sostenía la rueda de timón nervioso. _"Te deseo lo mejor, muchacho, sé que encontrarás a tu ser"_, había sacado su cuchillo_, "Adiós, Link"_, había roto la cuerda, el barco había empezado a andar. Namie se encontraba llorando, sosteniendo su boca y secándose las lágrimas, agitó la mano despidiéndose de Link.

Aquél muchacho estaba listo para su nuevo encuentro. No sabía a dónde ir, sólo seguía su instinto aventurero.


	3. Aviso Importante

**Aviso importante**

Tengan un buen día ustedes lectores de éste _Fan Fiction_, les mando un saludo a todos.

Vengo a decirles que no he publicado otro capítulo por el hecho de que mi computadora se ha estropeado y me he dejado el cuento ahí dentro con el capítulo tres a 50%.

Esto no significa que dejaré de escribir o abandonaré , sólo les pido paciencia en lo que mi computadora se recupera.

Ante esto, me despido.

Gracias.

Atte.: Dorothy


End file.
